DE ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UNA AMISTAD
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: El Instituto Ridgeway no es más que otra escuela común y corriente, donde alberga a sus muy comunes y corrientes alumnos y entre ellos se encuentra una chica en especial, y todo por el simple hecho de que ella no va con la corriente, si no que se antepone a ella, así es Samantha Puckett
1. Capítulo 1: Demasiado Pronto

Hola de nuevo, y después de muchísimo tiempo fuera de aquí debido a problemas mayores (Maldita universidad) no he podido subir nada… pero vuelvo con una idea que llevo concretando desde hace mucho, y será un ficc, no se de cuantos capítulos pero intentare que sea extensa… asi que no los entretengo más y espero un review

Disclaimer: Antes de leer, aclaración, esto no me pertenece, si lo fuese, cada capítulo seria dedicado al Seddie, así que podrán darse cuenta que no es así; disfrútenlo

**Capítulo 1: Demasiado Pronto**

_Sam tiene 18 años, canta y toca la guitarra en una banda, y ella no sabe siquiera que su banda es mala, (y por mucho, la estrella es ella).Toca en un bar de mala muerte hasta bien entrada la madrugada y por si pareciese poco, a su madre no le importa lo que le pueda suceder a su hija, así es Pam Puckett… Pero Sam sabe que si bien no gana como toda una Rockstar, lo que le pagan es suficiente; sin depender ni mantener a nadie, salvo a ella misma; como al contrario de su hermana gemela, la perfecta niña de mamá y papá, sin una queja por parte de sus profesores, siendo ejemplo de estudiante de su colegio caro, ejemplo de hija para cualquier padre y niña femenina y consentida como cualquier otra del montón, así es Melanie Puckett… Pero nada de eso le importa, solo en su mundo pueden coexistir su música, su mejor amiga y el hermano de esta (que son como su verdadera familia) y el tocino (el cual adora a costa de todo)… Y tal vez, solo tal vez, yo también… Pero así es "El demonio con caireles rubios"… Así es Sam Puckett._

El Instituto Ridgeway no es más que otra escuela común y corriente, donde alberga a sus muy comunes y corrientes alumnos, todos aquellos futbolistas, porristas, nerds, inadaptados sociales, los aceptados por todos, etc.; todo tipo de estudiantes que existen en ese edificio, y entre ellos se encuentra una chica en especial, una que no entraría en ninguna de las clasificaciones anteriores, y todo por el simple hecho de que ella no va con la corriente, si no que se antepone a ella, así es Samantha Puckett.

—Buenos días Carls— Saluda muy enérgicamente una chica rubia a una castaña muy impresionada por tal saludo.

—"_Buenos días_" acaso por fin dormiste bien Sam— Sermonea Carly cerrando su casillero y mirando bien a su rubia amiga, dándose cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, pero mucho más desaliñada y su cara estaba adornada con tremenda ojeras bajo sus ojos, sin omitir el hecho de que llevaba su guitarra en el hombro. —Oh vamos Sam, ni siquiera has dormido verdad.

—Lo siento amiga, pero anoche fue nuestra noche, además quien necesita dormir teniendo "_esto_"— señalo la rubia al chico que estaba tres casilleros detrás suyo— Se llama Brad y ha aceptado a ser nuestro nuevo bajista.

Brad, un chico alto, de complexión completamente de ensueño, ojos azul profundo, y ese cabello color miel ligeramente largo y sutilmente peinado; sueño para muchas chicas del instituto, pero totalmente inalcanzable… Ya que nadie saldría con un guapo nerd perteneciente del club de video.

—Si claro, nuevo integrante de tu banda, eso significa que acabas de terminar con Jonah—apunto la castaña asumiendo la actitud y repentina felicidad de su rubia amiga.

—Carly de verdad no sé por quién me tomas, el idiota ni siquiera tocaba bien, ya era necesario darme un respiro de un tipo como ese; pero de verdad, con Brad es diferente, será un nerd de primera, pero eso no le quita su habilidad para tocar y que decir de que es tremendamente guapo.

—Vaya, que tú digas que un chico es "tremendamente guapo" si es de preocuparse, y no lo digo por ti, si no lo que podría sucederle a Brad— Bromeo su amiga mirando como el aludido dirigía una sonrisa al pasar junto a las chicas.

—Me ofende la manera en que piensas respecto a mí y a Brad, de verdad no creo tener alguien en mente por el momento, debo estar completamente concentrada en la banda.

—Ya, lo he captado, y se cuánto quieres que tu banda sea reconocida y todo lo demás, pero por favor intenta que no te afecte en la escuela, ni mucho menos con tu madre—Le recordó la castaña mirándola fijamente

—Amiga, sabes perfectamente lo que mi madre piensa sobre mí, y con lo de la escuela intentare salir por las buenas, sin necesidad de que me expulsen—Rebatió la chica dirigiéndose a su primera clase del día

—Sam no bromees, en serio necesitas terminar el instituto y teniendo en cuenta que tenemos medio año escolar para que terminemos y el hecho de que sigas faltando a clases no te da mucha ventaja— Le recordó Carly a su amiga

—Carls por favor no insistas, te prometo que intentare pasar los exámenes finales, siempre y cuando seas mi tutora— sentencio la rubia, mirando a su amiga con un puchero.

—Lo siento Sam, pero tendrás que buscarte otro tutor, ya tengo a alguien más.

—¡Que! Pero porque rayos me hiciste eso Carly… Sabes que solo tú puedes ayudarme a salir de esta escuela.

—Cálmate quieres, si hubieras venido a la clase pasada tal vez la profesora Briggs te hubiera puesto conmigo, pero ahora soy tutora de Gibby — Finalizo la chica entrando al salón de clases y sentándose en su respectivo lugar ignorando las innumerables réplicas de su amiga.

La clase paso aun con los reproches de la rubia respecto a todo lo que se refería al instituto, desde insultar a la profesora Briggs, hasta maldecir a cada una de las personas que se le pusieran en frente durante todo el día… Simplemente era increíble, si bien no era una excelente alumna, siempre había logrado aprobar gracias a su muy considerada e inteligente amiga Carly, y que decir de que cada año lograba apenas y pasarlo, pero ahora resultaba totalmente diferente, ya que tendría que graduarse, no por satisfacción hacia su madre, si no para complacer a su mejor amiga, que era como su hermana y su única familia, y que decir que le había prometido a Spencer (hermano de Carly y su tutor) que intentaría mejorar en la escuela.

Simplemente aquella situación requería de toda la concentración de la rubia, atención que solo dedicaba a su banda y que ahora tendría que dejar solo para poder graduarse de aquel estúpido colegio; y eso no sería fácil, en primera, tendría que dejar de tocar hasta tarde en aquel bar y buscar un excelente tutor, algo que sería totalmente difícil, ya que no conocía a ningún nerd que quisiera ayudarla, más porque siempre se encargaba de humillarlos, salvo por un nerd que conocía, y era totalmente genial.

Cerró precipitadamente su casillero y corrió de inmediato hacia el salón Ivy Club, ¡Por supuesto! Brand estaría dispuesto a ayudarla todo por el bien de que la banda siguiese tocando, entro precipitadamente al aula, con la mirada de aquellos nerds cibernéticos mirándola con algo de temor y desconcierto.

—¡Brad! —Llamo agitadamente buscándolo con la mirada.

—Vaya Sam, que sucede, ¿por qué gritas de esa manera? —Dijo aquel chico que tanto estuvo buscando y se encontraba pasivamente sentado junto a otro chico castaño.

—Necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda —Sonrió la rubia pasándole un brazo por los hombros llevándoselo del aula.

—Ok, Freddie— interrumpió el chico dirigiéndose al castaño con el que estaba sentado— Lo siento, pero si te parece voy en la tarde a tu departamento para terminar el proyecto.

—No hay problema, si quieres yo lo termino, no sería bueno que interrumpieras tu cita— Comento aquel chico con una mirada escéptica hacia la rubia.

Fredward Beson, un chico totalmente diferente a lo que era Brad ya que tenía aquel cabello castaño obscuro meticulosamente peinado, alto y demasiado bien vestido y sus ojos color avellana profundos denotando tener una vida muy recta y centrada.

Si bien no todos los nerds de aquel lugar eran el sueño de alguna chica, Brad y Freddie eran sus excepciones; no tanto como para que las chicas se les lanzaran a diestra y siniestra, pero alguna que otra suspiraba por ellos.

—Tranquilo chico no es una cita, solo quiero hablar con él con respecto a la banda— Rectificó la rubia con un sonrojo en el rostro.

—Oh vaya lo siento, solo que desde esta mañana muchas chicas lo han estado siguiendo e invitándolo a salir— comento aquel chico como si nada— Así que tú debes ser la cantante de la banda, Brad no ha dejado de decir lo genial que eres al darle una oportunidad para estar en ella.

—Tranquilo Freddie, no es necesario que digas todo eso, de verdad me encanta tocar en tu banda Sam.

—Lo siento Brad, si lo que dice tu amigo es verdad entonces debe ser muy molesto para ti aguantar a todas esas chicas tontas, además te ganaste tu lugar a pulso, nuestro antiguo bajista era todo un asco.

—Olvidemos esto quieren, además supongo que debes tener prisa por hablar conmigo— Interrumpió Brad con una mirada de súplica, intentado zanjar ese tema—Bueno amigo, nos vemos luego.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su amigo, tomo a la rubia del brazo y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a las bancas del jardín fuera de las instalaciones del instituto.

—De acuerdo Sam, que es lo importante que tienes que decirme… ¿Acaso ya no estaré en la banda?—Dedujo el chico rápidamente tras ver la mirada de la rubia.

—Por supuesto que sí, eres demasiado bueno como para dejarte ir así de fácil, pero lo que quiero decirte si puede afectar mucho a los ensayos y presentaciones de la banda.

—Bueno, pues si puedo ayudaren algo dímelo, intentaremos buscar la solución.

—Pues, resulta ser el caso que tengo una promesa con mi mejor amiga Carly y su hermano, al jurarles que terminaría el colegio por las buenas; pasando todos mis exámenes finales y no reprobando materias…

—De acuerdo, y eso afecta a la banda por qué…?

—Es que hasta hace el semestre pasado Carly había sido mi tutora, ayudándome a estar hasta donde estoy ahora, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que en estas últimas semanas he estado tan concentrada con buscar un nuevo bajista para la banda, buscar nuevos lugares para presentarnos y ensayar por las tardes que he faltado demasiado a clases y me he quedado sin un tutor que me ayude a terminar el instituto… Así que estuve pensando si tu podrías ser mi tutor— Termino la rubia esperanzada a una respuesta afirmativa por parte del chico, mirándolo suplicantemente.

—Vaya Sam eso de verdad afecta a toda la banda, pero resulta ser que la Profesora Briggs ya me asigno como tutor de otra persona…Lo siento mucho—Se disculpó Brad mirándola aprensivamente— Intentaremos buscarte un tutor, yo sé que Carly te ayudara sin importar lo que sea, y yo también, veras que por el bien tuyo y de la banda haremos que salgas de este colegio.

—Gracias Brad, en serio quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para poder salir por las buenas de esto, creo que se lo debo a Carly, a Spencer y ahora a ti… Sin duda ustedes me están ayudando más de lo que pueden—Se sinceró Sam encogiéndose de hombros, odiaba mostrarse débil, pero la vena sentimental que tenía, era la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su banda, demostrarle a su madre que podía salir adelante y a toda la gente que nunca confió en ella que podía contra todo y todos.

El chico rodeo los hombros de la rubia con su brazo, proporcionándole la confianza que ella necesitaba en aquel momento, algo que él nunca imagino poder hacer con una chica ya que muy pocas veces había podido siquiera entablar una plática con alguna, pero con Sam era diferente, había algo en ella que a pesar de su impenetrable forma de ser arisca y algo intimidante, muy en el fondo era como cualquier chica, con sueños, ilusiones y verdaderos sentimientos… Y tal vez, solo tal vez ahora él también conseguiría coexistir en la vida de la rubia, porque ella era todo lo que ahora necesitaba, ella podría equilibrar su vida y darle un giro de 360 grados.

—No te preocupes quieres, ya verás que todo se solucionara y te prometo que te no te dejare sola— Confeso el chico logrando solo abrazarla y brindarle su apoyo solo de esa manera.

Porque aún era pronto para intenta ser alguien en la vida de la rubia, por el momento se conformaría con ser su amigo y compañero de banda… pero aun le quedaba mucho por delante para ganarse su confianza y cariño.

—Gracias Brad, eres un buen amigo— Respondió Sam aferrándose a la muestra de afecto que solo se permitía tener con Spencer en cada cumpleaños, pero con Brad era diferente, le daba esa confianza de poder ser alguien importante en su vida, pero aún era demasiado pronto para considerarlo algo más…


	2. Capítulo 2: Frente al departamento

Bueno chic s después de un par de semanas aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia SEDDIE, y la hubiera subido antes si no fuera por la máquina que ahora tengo y me ha borrado como cinco veces este capítulo, y los próximos tres también los borro, así que si me tardo mucho en publicar, no es mi culpa, son simple errores técnicos de la estúpida máquina… Así que no los distraigo más y a leer, espero su review :D

**Capítulo 2: Frente al departamento de mi mejor amiga**

Una semana había pasado desde que la rubia se propuso en buscar un nuevo tutor, claro, con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Carly y con su ahora muy extraño mejor amigo y compañero de banda Brad; ya que por alguna extraña razón, el chico pasaba más tiempo con ella y Carly, y en las pocas clases que compartían se sentaban juntos.

Y ahora, con la confianza que se había ganado, Sam podía asegurar que él era uno de sus mejores amigos y con mucha más razón no debía defraudarlo, pero de verdad, siendo una Puckett, eso le costaba demasiado, ya que su forma de ser y su singular carácter no le ayudaban mucho a encontrar un buen tutor.

—Vamos Sam, debes encontrar un tutor lo antes posible— Comento Carly exasperadamente entrando a su departamento y tumbándose en el sofá.

—Lo sé y créeme que me he esforzado al máximo— Bufo la rubia entrando tras su amiga dejándose caer junto a ella.

—Por supuesto que no Sam, solo te has puesto a echarles un vistazo, hacerles una broma (que debo admitir que son muy graciosas) y te das la media vuelta— Le recordó Brad cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a las chicas.

—Hey! Tranquilo chico lindo, está bien que deba encontrar un tonto tutor, pero al menos debe caerme bien.

—Amiga, te recuerdo que tienes que encontrar uno lo más rápido posible, ya se acercan los primeros exámenes y por lo menos debes obtener B— La regaño Carly frustrándose ante la actitud de su rubia amiga.

—Además de que tienes que entrar a todas tus clases (lo cual significa que se acabaron las presentaciones hasta tarde) y hacer absolutamente todos tus deberes— Aporto Brad mirándola fijamente.

—De acuerdo Mamá y Papá, prometo que elegiré al siguiente tonto que se me atraviese, contentos.

—Por favor Sam, tómalo como algo serio, no tiene que ser cualquier tonto— Aclaro Carly

—Tienes razón amiga, elegiré al siguiente chico guapo que me encuentre y que además sea inteligente— Bromeo Sam riendo.

—Alto ahí Sam, no elegirás a cualquiera de acuerdo, por lo menos nosotros también debemos aprobarlo y no creo que el hecho que sea "guapo" ayude mucho— Salto Brad, logrando que ambas chicas se desternillaran de risa.

—De acuerdo Brad elegiré alguno que de verdad sea todo un nerd para que no te preocupes por mí.

—Genial, pensé que nunca lo dirías Sam, apoyo el nuevo sistema— Sentencio la castaña pensando en todo el estrés que pudo ahorrarse si su amiga lo hubiera decidido así desde el principio.

—Dos contra uno, mamá gano "Bradly" — Se burló la chica mirando la expresión de Brad

—"Bradly", que acaso tengo seis años "rubiecita" — Se vengó el chico logrando solo una risa por parte de la rubia.

—Wow, tranquilo Brad, el último chico que se dirigió a Sam de esa forma término toda una semana en el hospital— le advirtió la castaña sorprendiéndose que Sam aun no respondiera.

—De acurdo, en ese caso, gracias Carly por tus sabios consejos y perdón Sam por llamarte "rubiecita".

—Sigue diciéndolo y no respondo de mi chico lindo, agradece que me caes bien y no te hare mucho daño— Amenazo la rubia sonriendo.

—Ok chicos basta de acuerdo, no quiero que la policía venga de nuevo Sam…

—¿Por qué vino la polic…?— Pregunto Brad extrañado

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo Brad— Acoto Carly con seriedad, logrando que el chico riera.

—Bien, en ese caso y aprovechando que vine a tu casa, deberíamos adelantar nuestro proyecto de Algebra Carly.

—Ups, tema aburrido, me voy— Aviso Sam recogiendo su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Vamos Sam, el hecho de que Brad y yo tengamos tarea no significa que debas irte, es más, puedes aprovechar y terminar los deberes de tus otras materias.

—Amiga, respeto su extraño gusto hacia algo tan tonto como el Algebra Avanzada que en serio no me importa en lo más mínimo, así que me iré a mi casa y tocare un poco la guitarra.

—Por lo menos intenta hacer tus deberes Sam, si no consigues tu tutor es lo mínimo que puedes hacer— Aporto Brad

—De acuerdo, les prometo que lo intentare, pero si se atraviesa algún distractor, no pienso alejarlo de mi mente— Advirtió la rubia saliendo del departamento, dejando a ambos chicos totalmente extrañados.

—¿Siempre hace lo mismo? — Pregunto Brad mirando a la castaña.

—No, usualmente lo difícil es hacer que se vaya de mi casa, pero ahora fue algo totalmente nuevo— Respondió Carly sacando sus libros de la mochila, y haciendo que Bran riera a carcajadas.

Afuera, la rubia se encontraba recargada en la pared del pasillo, bajando su mirada y evitando a toda costa derramar una lagrima, odia derrumbarse de esa manera, y tener que aguantarlo ya era sumamente difícil, pero aquello la tenía al límite de lo que podía soportar, tener que pensar en su situación en el colegio y el hecho de que debía ponerse al corriente y eso afectaba a su asunto más primordial que era su banda, que ahora no podía siquiera ensayar ni tocar nuevamente; y por último y para empeorar su escenario, no podía evitar pensar en Brad y todo lo que en poco tiempo el chico se había convertido para ella, y eso solo significaba toda aquella ideología que defendía a costa de todo se estaba viniendo abajo, y lo peor de la situación era que ya no podía ni quería evitarlo y simplemente deseaba dejar todo de lado y seguir lo que su corazón le gritaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

—¡Ouch! — Un sonoro y estremecedor golpe se oyó en el pasillo, seguido de un quejido por parte de la rubia y del que había sido el causante de la coalición logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho… no te he visto… por favor perdóname— La voz de aquel chico le resultaba muy familiar, pero en aquellos momentos solo tenía en mente decirle alguna de sus más selectivas palabras.

Sin pensarlo más, y dándose cuenta en la forma en la que ambos estaban, (ya que el chico estaba encima de ella) solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y solo entonces pudo ver aquella mirada profunda llena de aquel color avellana que le resultaban sumamente familiar.

—Oye ¿estás bien?... ¿No te he hecho daño verdad?—Pregunto el castaño sumamente preocupado al notar que la rubia no reaccionaba.

—¡Que rayos te sucede!— Le grito por fin la chica, olvidando el momento incomodo en el que estuvo por largo rato.

—Vaya, ya veo que si estás bien— Ironizo el chico intentando ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡No me toques, no necesito tu ayuda!… bastante has hecho con tirarme al suelo— Respondió violentamente levantándose apresuradamente logrando marearse.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio no necesitas mi ayuda Samantha?— Apunto él, tomando a la chica en sus brazos evitando que la chica volviera a caer.

—Espera un segundo, absolutamente nadie me llama Samantha… ¿quién rayos te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?

—Perdón Sam… Acaso no me recuerdas, soy Freddie Benson, el amigo de Brad— Señalo el chico levantando a la rubia sin soltarla, ya que no quería que volviera a marearse.

—Claro, el nerd del Ivy Club—Recordó la rubia, dando por hecho el por qué su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero aun así, eso no le restaba el hecho de que choco con ella— Y el culpable de que cayera al suelo.

—Lo siento en serio, segura que estas mejor, porque si no es así puedo darte algo para el dolor de cabeza (ya que en serio te golpeaste muy fuerte).

—No gracias, creo que ya has hecho lo suficiente— Rebatió Sam zafándose del castaño, ya que en todo ese tiempo el chico no la soltó; pero era cierto, ahora mismo su cabeza estaba dando miles de vueltas y en serio que necesitaba algo urgentemente para su dolor de cabeza.

—Insisto, no quiero sentirme culpable el resto del día, además mi departamento queda a la vuelta del pasillo no tardaras mucho— Insistió Freddie al ver el pálido rostro de la rubia.

Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la guio a su departamento, el cual curiosamente estaba frente al de Carly, así que sin esperar mucho abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la chica dejándola en el sofá de su sala, yendo rápidamente por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea que vivieras frente al departamento de mi mejor amiga— Comento la chica mientras observaba el lugar, sorprendiéndose por el alto olor a desinfectante y esterilizante.

—Vaya, así que Carly Shay es tu mejor amiga… Resulta algo extraño—Comento Freddie mientras se acercaba a la rubia con un vaso con agua y una caja de medicina.

—¿Extraño? Por qué lo dices… Llevamos siendo amigas desde hace diez años y puedo jurarte que jamás te he visto aquí— Apunto la rubia arrebatándole el vaso y la pastilla que le ofrecía, apresurándose a tomársela.

—Bueno, aunque yo tampoco te he visto por aquí… solo llevo viviendo tres años en Seattle.

—En serio que es extraño, llevo años casi viviendo con Carly y jamás nos hemos visto… Debes llevar una vida demasiado aburrida como para no notarte—Señalo la chica demostrando su tan particular forma de ser.

—De acuerdo, veo que estas mejor— Bufo el chico exasperadamente llevando el vaso al fregadero— Al contrario de lo que piensas de mí, yo he escuchado muchas cosas de ti, eso significa que debes llevar una vida muy divertida debido a lo que he oído.

—Sí, supongo que mi vida es más interesante que la tuya, y me sorprende que tengas a Brad por amigo, ya que en serio no tienen mucho en común.

—igual yo, me asombra que tú seas amiga de Carly, ya que son absolutamente opuestas.

La tensión iba en aumento, y aunque la rubia no había pensado en lo que decía y siendo ella quien había comenzado con los comentarios hostiles, se sentía ofendida por lo que el castaño le respondía, y él por su parte no se arrepentía por lo que le contestaba, haciendo que ambos se miraran de una manera desafiante y un poco enfurecidos.

—Ok ya veo, supongo que este es el momento en el que me largo de aquí—Comento la rubia, poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida, ignorando olímpicamente al castaño.

—¡Oh vamos! tú comenzaste con los comentarios mordaces así que no te hagas la indignada— Objetó Freddie caminando tras la chica.

—No de verdad no importa, ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir y ahora me voy.

—Genial, esa es tu manera de arreglar un problema, dándote media vuelta y huyendo— Espeto por ultimo logrando que la chica se detuviera y que sintiera aquellas palabras hervirle la sangre, girándose y dedicándole su mirada más amenazadora.

—No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esa, de acuerdo, si ahora no te golpeo es porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un idiota, así que espero no volver a verte nunca más— Concluyo la chica saliendo del departamento y dejando aun perplejo Freddie aun de pie en la sala.

El castaño solo pudo sentirse mal por lo que le había respondido a la rubia, y aunque sonara extraño, no le gustaba para nada haberle dicho aquellas cosas que de verdad no quería decir, pero de verdad, ella lo sacaba de quicio y no sabía por qué.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Rogarte? Tal vez

Hola de nuevo chic s regresando con otro capítulo de este ficc, y comenzando con mis disculpas por no subir capitulo muy rápidamente (Estúpida máquina que borra mis capítulos) espero que disfruten este que está dedicado a todos ustedes y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Bueno, empezando con la buena música, en este capítulo me inspiro la canción un poco pasada de época, se llama Plástico de la cantante JD Natasha, que tal vez la letra no coincida mucho, pero me ayudo a pensar en un futuro capítulo… así que con esta empezamos el soundtrack de la historia

**Capítulo 3: ¿Rogarte?... Tal vez **

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto Ridgeway se mantenía una extraña tranquilidad, al menos en la mayoría de sus estudiantes; ya que a excepción de todos, un par de chicos estaban de muy mal humor, nada raro para la personalidad de Sam Puckett pero todo un caso para Freddie Benson, aquello era totalmente nuevo; pero no sabía el porqué de su enfado si la iniciadora de aquella pelea había sido cierta rubia a quien apenas y conocía.

Pero aun no entendía del todo el extraño modo de tratarlo de esa chica, comenzó a insultarlo sin siquiera conocerlo; aunque debía reconocer que él tampoco se había comportado del todo bien, y quizás hasta se llegaba a sentir avergonzado con las palabras que le dijo a la rubia y ni siquiera las había pensado antes.

Por su parte, Sam se encontraba aun en su habitación, recostada en su cama y parecía que no saldría de ahí en un buen rato; no entendía del todo por qué las palabras de aquel tipo la tenían de aquella manera, siendo que ella jamás lo hubiera dejado seguir con su perorata, pero cada palabra que le dijo la turbaron demasiado, tanto que la hizo quedarse callada por un instante. Pero aun después de que se pasara toda la noche en vela pensando en aquel castaño arrogante, Brad seguía apareciendo en su mente, algo que también la traía aturdida y no la dejaba pensar claramente sobre su banda y los problemas en el colegio y el hecho de que seguía sin un tutor.

Carly y Brad por su parte iban a su primera hora del día, la cual extrañamente compartían junto con Sam y Freddie (Algo que ambos aun ignoraban) llegando a la particular y claramente aburrida clase de la señorita Briggs , sentándose en sus respectivos lugares

—Oh genial… Sam aún no ha llegado— Bufo Carly mirando el lugar que ocupaba ocasionalmente su amiga.

—Acaso no entiende que ya no puede seguir faltando a clases—Secundo Brad totalmente enfadado con la actitud de la rubia.

—Creo que aún no lo digiere del todo, le llamare para que al menos este aquí el resto del día— Soluciono la castaña suspirando enfadadamente.

La clase comenzaba y a Brad también se le hacía un poco extraño no ver a su amigo presente, dado que él siempre llegaba temprano y nunca faltaba a clases.

—Señorita Briggs me permitiría pasar— Freddie se encontraba en el marco de la puerta pidiendo permiso, algo que sorprendió mucho a la profesora, ya que Benson era su alumno modelo.

—Señor Benson, veo que es la primera vez que llega usted tarde.

—Si lo sé, lo siento mucho.

—No más explicaciones Benson, pase a sentarse a su lugar— Finalizo la profesora, volviendo a enfrascarse en su muy entretenida e interesante clase.

El chico camino perezosamente hasta su asiento, logrando que la expresión de sorpresa apareciera en la cara de su amigo Brad, al cual solo pudo responderle con una mueca de enfado.

Si bien Brad no conocía del todo a Freddie, el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo aquella actitud era completamente ajena a como usualmente se comportaba, y aunque el chico se negase rotundamente y pusiera una barrera de inconformidad ante él y hacia todo el mundo, descubriría el porqué de su actitud.

—De acuerdo estudiantes, teniendo en cuenta de que el día de hoy terminan los trámites para las tutorías, espero que todos los que necesiten de un tutor ya lo tengan— Interrumpió la señorita Briggs mirando particularmente el asiento de Sam— Si no es así el caso, espero que estén preparados para regresar aquí otro año a Ridgeway.

—Oh por dios… Ahora que haremos con Sam— Se giró Carly hacia Brad quien adquirió una mirada preocupada.

—No lo sé Carly, pero debemos pensar en algo rápido— Sentención el chico.

Sonó el timbre, indicando el fin de la clase, y también que el tiempo estaba pasando y ninguno de los dos tenía alguna idea para ayudar a Sam; todos comenzaban a salir a sus siguientes clases y Brad intentaba pensar en una solución lo más rápido posible y la solución paso frente a él; ¡Claro! Porque no lo había pensado antes, Freddie era su amigo y jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle algo de tal importancia.

— ¿Que sucede, ya se te ha ocurrido alguna solución? — Pregunto la castaña mirando como el chico ladeaba una sonrisa triunfante.

—Por supuesto que si Carly, solo intenta localizar a Sam y dile que ya le he conseguido tutor y que tiene que llegar lo más rápido posible— Explico rápidamente el chico antes de salir disparado del aula.

¡Ring, Ring!

El sonido del cada vez se hacía más insistente, y las intenciones de la rubia para seguir en su cama sin ser molestada se veían arruinada por su estúpido móvil sonando desesperadamente; soltó un bufido y uno que otro improperio logrando que se levantase y contestara la insistente llamada a su móvil.

—Hey que sucede Carls… no espera, de verdad que no me he quedado dormida… bueno, tal vez un poco… ¡espera!... ¿tutor?... ¿llegar rápido?... — La rubia pareció confundida ante la extraña y cortante conversación de su amiga regañándola por no llegar temprano a clases y el hecho de que le dijera que ya tenía un posible tutor la desconcertó aún más, logrando que de mala gana se metiera a dar una ducha y alistarse para llegar lo más rápido posible y descubrir exactamente lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho.

—¡Eh Freddie! — Brad corría detrás del castaño, alcanzándolo y entrando juntos a su clase de biología.

—Vaya, se me ha olvidado esperarte Brad, lo siento— Respondió el chico mirando a su amigo disculpándose con una mirada.

—Que no hay problema, desde esta mañana no has estado de ánimos, así que no te aflijas.

—Perdón amigo, en serio que me ha dado rollo una estupidez…

—Bueno, si es así olvídalo… pero estaba buscándote para que me ayudaras con un pequeño problema.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

—En primer lugar, ¿ya tienes a alguien para servirle de tutor?

—La verdad es que no, estaba pensando que este año debo concentrarme en mis solicitudes para la universidad, así que deje el programa de tutores— Explico el castaño logrando que Brad adquiriera otra vez esa cara de preocupación, ya que su única y última esperanza de ayudar a Sam se estaba yendo por el caño.

—Oh vaya, en serio que necesito un tutor para una amiga, no habrá manera de que puedas hacer una excepción.

Freddie miro a su amigo detenidamente, no entendía el por qué le preocupaba tanto aquella supuesta amiga, porque hasta donde el sabia solo conocía a muy pocas chicas, y con las que conviva… ¿Carly Shay y Sam Puckett?

—Creo que podre ayudarte amigo; ya que al fin y al cabo me faltan como tres meses para enviar mis solicitudes— Accedió el castaño imaginando a quien tendría que darle aquellas tutorías.

—Hey por fin llegas— Reprocho Carly al ver como Sam se dirigía a su casillero.

—Perdón mamá, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer— Respondió tajantemente.

—Sam podrías aunque sea aparentar que te importa un poco el encontrar un tutor.

—Carly, sabes muy bien que si me importa…

—En serio, pues no lo demuestras muy bien; pero olvídalo sabes, porque hoy es el último día para presentar el papeleo de las tutorías—Carly estaba realmente enojada con su mejor amiga, la cual solo podía mostrar una mueca de indiferencia; pero antes de que la rubia pudiera reclamar, sonó el móvil de la castaña el cual atendió inmediatamente, leyendo el texto que le había llegado— Al menos a Brad le sigue importando, ya tiene un tutor para ti.

Ambas chicas parecieron atónitas ante lo que había escrito Brad, pero Sam interrumpió súbitamente cerrando su casillero y caminando a sus últimas clases.

—Wow, espera un momento, tengo un tutor así como así, sin conocerlo si quiera… además todavía tengo que llenar el papeleo y se termina el tiempo para que siquiera de mi consentimiento de aceptarlo.

—Eso no es problema Sam, ya que no están en posición de negarte, además ya he llenado tus datos y he firmado por ti.

—Vaya, la perfecta Carly Shay ha falsificado mi firma; sí que te ha afectado juntarte conmigo… Y a todo esto, quien rayos será mi tonto tutor

—No lo sé, Brad no menciono su nombre, solo pone que ya entrego el papeleo y quiere vernos en Licuados Locos a las 3.

—Genial, ahora sí que voy a golpear a ese chico, mira qué no decirme lo del tutor…

—Debes agradecérselo Sam, ya que de verdad casi sufrimos un infarto por tu culpa.

Tras decir esto, ambas chicas entraron a sus últimas clases del día, y dado que Sam estaba impaciente y nerviosa por conocer a su tutor, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en sus clases, ganándose más de una llamada de atención por parte de su enojada y malhumorada amiga; y agradeció que por solo esas horas dejo de maldecir y pensar en el chico que había conocido ayer, y que la había hecho estar realmente furiosa por toda la noche y siendo el causante de que no asistiera a sus primeras clases del día.

Sonó el timbre y como siempre, Sam era la primera en salir del aula, dado que por fin terminaría con sus dudas con respecto a su misterioso nuevo tutor.

—¿Lista? — Pregunto Carly también impaciente por conocer a aquella persona que literalmente había salvado a su amiga.

—Completamente— Secundo la rubia, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la escuela.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que reunirnos aquí, hubiéramos esperado en la escuela— Comento cierto castaño sentado junto con su amigo en Licuados Locos.

—Ya te lo explique Freddie, ellas salían un poco más tarde que nosotros y… Mira no te desesperes ya vienen.

Tal y como Freddie temía, en la entrada llegaban Carly y Sam, lo cual le hizo recordar su no tan amigable presentación con la rubia, y el hecho de que estuviera ahí, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pudo hacerlo temblar de nervio.

—Oh genial, mi día apesta— Comento Sam al ver por quien estaba acompañado Brad.

— ¡Hey chicas, por aquí!

En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde Brad les hacía señas, se notaba una extraña tensión por parte de la rubia y el castaño, algo por lo cual, pasó inadvertido por los otros dos presentes.

—Bueno, les presento a Freddie Benson, quien ha aceptado ayudarnos— Comenzó a presentar el chico.

—Oye yo te conozco, vives en frente de mi departamento, el chico que me ayudo a apagar un incendio que causo Spencer…

—Sí, ese soy yo, y tú debes ser Carly Shay… mucho gusto de presentarnos al fin formalmente— Adulo Freddie dándole la mano a la chica, lo cual extrañamente causo el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Vaya, esto es mejor de lo que me imaginaba, ahora sí creo que esto nos puede ayudar a todos, o no lo crees así Sam… ¿Sam?

La chica miraba furiosa al pobre de Freddie, el cual intento pasar de largo aquella incomodidad al estar Sam presente; pero por desgracia ella no cooperaba para hacer lo mismo, sino que al contrario, estaba dispuesta a armar una escena en frente de sus amigos.

—No sé qué rayos haces aquí, pero desde ahora te digo que no serás mi tutor Benson.

Brad y Carly por fin reaccionaban a la extraña manera en que Sam había respondido, y lo más impactante fue que Freddie ni se inmuto en contestarle inmediatamente.

—Mira Puckett, acepte ayudar a mi amigo, de acuerdo, yo no tenía ni idea de que eras tú la que necesita las tutorías, y créeme que si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio no habría aceptado.

—Hey chicos, creo que Brad y yo nos estamos perdiendo de algo… ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? — Pregunto Carly, la cual estaba muy apenada por la forma en que su amiga había reaccionado.

—Por desgracia, si— Contestaron ambos.

—Ok, esto es realmente extraño, ¿al menos podrían decir que fue lo que sucedió?

—¡No! — Volvieron a responder ambos chicos, los cuales solo se miraban con rencor y un odio a flor de piel

—Ya veo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, de todas maneras gracias Brad por preocuparte, pero no necesito ayuda.

—No Sam, ¡Espera! — La rubia salió hecha una furia del local, y Brad detrás de ella, dejando solos a un Freddie más calmado y a una Carly confundida.

—Perdón, de verdad siento lo que acaba de pasar, en serio no quería…

—…Sabes algo Freddie, no importa, sé que mi amiga puede ser impulsiva ciertas veces, y que siempre actúa de una manera muy ofensiva; pero créeme que necesita toda tu ayuda para salir del colegio con notas aceptables— Comento Carly seriamente, mirando como el chico la escuchaba atentamente.

—Mira, sé que no debí actuar de esta forma, pero si Sam no quiere esto, yo tampoco.

—Por favor Freddie, sé que ella jamás aceptara su errores, y creo que te conozco lo suficiente para adivinar que tú tampoco…

—En eso tienes razón.

—Pero solo te pido que lo hagas como un favor para mí, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ella no te vuelva a molestar con lo que sea que te haya hecho— Suplico la castaña, dado que ese chico era la única esperanza para que Sam saliera por las buenas del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Freddie sopesaba la idea de ayudar a Carly, si bien apenas y la estaba conociendo, desde el momento que llego al Bushwell Plaza aquella chica lo había inquietado un poco, y no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad para ser su amigo.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides; e intentare poner de mi parte para no pelear con Sam, así que asunto resuelto ¿no?

—Sí bueno, solo a medias, espero que Brad logre convencer a Sam de que acepte, pero por todo lo demás, gracias Freddie.

—No hay de que Carly, y bueno, supongo que no viniste hasta aquí solo para ver una pelea de palabras absurdas ¿o sí? Deja te invito un licuado y nos vamos— Invito el chico ya de mejor humor, dándose cuenta de que Carly era muy simpática.

—Está bien, creo que más tarde, (y podría aportar por ello) Sam llegara a mi departamento para hablar mal de ti, de Brad y culpándome del por qué la estoy obligando a hacer esto— Comento la chica con un aire despreocupado, como si hablara de algo tan común en su amiga.

—Creo que la conoces demasiado bien, tanto que asusta— Sonrió el castaño pidiendo los licuados y entablando una conversación bastante entretenida con su vecina.

Mientras tanto, Brad corría desesperadamente intentando alcanzar a la rubia, la cual en serio estaba furiosa y no solo con el chico tonto que la había retado con palabras, sino que también con sus supuesto nuevo mejor "amigo".

—¡Hey Sam, detente por favor!... Solo quiero hablar.

—¡De que, de cómo me conseguiste un tutor sin mi permiso o de como tú y Carly deciden por mí! — Exploto la chica, dándose media vuelta y encarando al chico el cual se detuvo en seco.

—No lo tomes contra nosotros, de acuerdo, y yo no tenía ni idea que conocieras a Freddie; solo le pedí un favor a mi amigo, dado que en serio Carly y yo estábamos mucho más preocupados que tú respecto al colegio.

—Oh si, ahora yo soy la mala del cuento… ¡yo jamás pedí su ayuda!

—Sam, para por favor, no quiero responderte cosas de las cuales podrás enfadarte, pero si no nos tuvieras a nosotros ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

La chica estaba completamente imposibilitada ante lo que Brad le decía, y quizás si había respondido de manera arrebatada, al quedarse sin excusas para objetar un situación que claramente era problema del idiota de Benson y ella.

—Mira, sinceramente no me importa y ni quiero saber por qué tú disgusto hacia Freddie, pero él acepto ser tu tutor sin siquiera saber que eras tú, así que por favor piénsalo un poco más antes de rechazar su ayuda— Convenció Brad, mirando como la chica se tranquilizaba y se notaba más pensativa con respecto a sus palabras, las cuales le tomaron casi diez minutos en hacerla razonar.

—De acuerdo, lo intentare pero solo porque tú me lo pides, pero en cuanto me enfade con ese tonto ni siquiera intente detenerme.

—Ok, es un trato, aunque por desgracia si tendrás que aguantarlo, ya que no puedes conseguir otro tutor.

—¡Aww! Rayos! — gruño la chica. —Bueno ya, tendré que soportarlo, así que vámonos para que puedas decirle a Carly que todo está en orden.

—Bueno, si yo hablo con Carly, tú tendrás que hablar con Freddie— Soltó inmediatamente el chico retomando el camino de regreso, sin esperar una queja de la chica.

—¿Qué?... No espera… ¡Brad voy a golpearte!

Los chicos empezaban a llegar al edificio donde vivan Carly y Freddie, y ya sin suplicas por parte de Brad y rabietas por parte de Sam, pudieron llegar en paz al pasillo sonde dividía ambos departamentos.

—Así que sin rodeos Sam, ve a pedir disculpas y trata de convencer a Freddie de que te esforzaras— Señalo Brad girando el pomo de la puerta del departamento de Carly, echando una última mirada a la rubia, la cual parecía estar sopesando la idea de salir corriendo.

—Está bien hare lo que pueda, pero si escuchas gritos no prometo nada.

Toco la puerta, esperanzada a que el castaño no le abriera, pero por desgracia, el sonido detrás de ella le indicaba todo lo contrario. Sin más, se abrió mostrando tras de sí a un chico sumamente intrigado ante el por qué estaba ella afuera de su departamento.

—¿Tu? — Hablo el castaño con incredulidad

—Yo— respondió la rubia, ahogando su nudo en la garganta.

—Vaya, ya veo que Brad ha estado hablando contigo… bueno, no vienes enfadada así que pasa y podrás decirme lo que quieras.

La chica paso sin mediar alguna otra palabra con Freddie, lo cual ya era algo incómodo.

—Así que ahora supongo que ya pensaste mejor sobre de que yo sea tu tutor no es así, por desgracia, no creo que siga interesado en ayudarte— Ataco el chico midiendo el terreno, para provocar solo un poco a la chica, y ver qué tan desesperada podía esta para necesitar de su ayuda.

—Mira Benson, aun no olvido lo que me dijiste ayer, pero… yo solo…— Las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta y odiaba por completo tener que disculparse con

—¿Acaso vienes a rogarme?

—¿Rogarte?... Tal vez, pero no te adelantes… si hago todo esto es solo porque se lo prometí a muchas personas que no puedo defraudar; así que… ¿Por favor podrías ser mi tutor?

Freddie meditaba la propuesta de la chica, aunque sabía que él también había prometido ayudarla, aún estaba sopesando el hecho de que quería lograr algo más por parte de la rubia…

—No me convences Puckett, siento que si me descuido en cualquier momento me golpearas.

—Nop, por desgracia tengo prohibido golpearte, o insultarte… aunque no estoy segura de cumplir eso, pero de todas formas quisiera estar en paz contigo… ¿Es suficiente?

—Creo que estamos progresando… pero solo tienes que prometerme un par de cosas.

—¡Que!, eres un…

—Hey, sin insultos verbales, solo son cosas simples de acuerdo, en primera, deberás acatarte a todo lo que yo te diga sin objeción alguna, y en segunda solo quiero que olvides todo lo que te dije ayer, borrón y cuenta nueva Puckket ¿Te parece?

—Eso es todo… En ese caso, creo que es lo suficientemente justo para mi… aunque me costara mucho evitar gritarte, pero aun así… emm… ahh… gracias— Soltó difícilmente la rubia, mirando como muy en el fondo el tonto de Benson saboreaba su victoria.

—No tienes por qué agradecer Sam, Carly ya me había convencido— Respondió triunfantemente el chico, mirando como la rubia volvía a tener aquel asomo de enojo en su rostro.

La rubia no cabía en su coraje, ¡la había engañado! El idiota de Freddie Benson la había embaucado suciamente, tal y como ella solía hacerlo; pero aun así, solo logro soltar la más selectiva palabra de todo su repertorio de insultos lo cual hizo que el castaño se desternillara de risa, la chica dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero le sorprendió la llegada, (a su parecer) la madre de Freddie, con un inmaculado y blanquísimo uniforme de enfermera, la cual entraba y miraba a ambos chicos de manera extrañada.

—Ya llegue Fred…

—¡Con permiso señora! —Soltó Sam, saliendo rápidamente de ese departamento.

—¡Vaya, que chica tan irrespetuosa! ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto la señora Benson, aun impactada por la manera en la que había salido aquella chica, pero el rostro de su hijo indicaba que no estaba molesto por tal actitud, sino que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno mamá, ella será un dolor de cabeza del que no me podre librar hasta el final del semestre.

—Oh Freddie, no puedes estar cerca de esa chica, no me gusta para nada.

—No te preocupes, prometí ayudarla a graduarse, así que no me queda de otra mamá— Finalizo el chico entrando a su cuarto, dejando muy confundida a su madre, la cual solo pudo suspirar ante el carácter de su hijo.


	4. Capitulo 4: El Sie7e presenta

Hola de nuevo lectores... lamento mucho no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisieran, pero todo este asunto de la universidad y el trabajo me absorben al 100%... pero sin mucho que decirles y para que puedan comenzar a leer este nuevo capítulo, dejo el nombre de la canción que inspiro este cap, "Zero - Anna Tsuchiya inspi' NANA Black Stones" en definitiva es una canción de un anime que adore y al escuchar esta canción en especial me la imagine con Sam, así que espero que la escuchen mientras leen. =D

Capitulo 4: "El Sie7e presenta..."

Al día siguiente, tanto Brad como Carly parecían felices por el resultado obtenido el día anterior; ya que Sam por fin tendría al tutor que tanto necesitaba. Y con ese problema resuelto, la banda podría volver a tocar; siempre y cuando la chica asistiera dos horas a la biblioteca cada tercer día (cosa que odiaba infinitamente) para lograr tener la aprobación de sus amigos para ir a ensayar.

Por su parte, Sam odiaba todo aquello, desde estudiar, entrar a clases, llegar temprano… hasta el estúpido hecho de que su tutor era el idiota de Fredaward Benson, a él más que a nada). Pero gracias a los constantes regaños de Carly y Brad, tenía prohibido golpearlo o agredirlo— Aunque no habían mencionado absolutamente nada sobre insultarlo— De todas formas ella intentaba mantenerse tranquila aunque no estaba seguía si aguantaría los siguientes 8 largos meses de tutorías con el Frednub.

—Sam tranquila, no creo que sea horrible estudiar con Freddie— Comentaba Carly a su amiga mientras almorzaban en la cafetería.

—Bromeas, será mucho peor en serio, creo que terminara desquiciándome al final del mes…

—Hey chicas que hay— Saludo Brad llegando junto a ellas acompañado de Freddie, y ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa que las chicas.

—Lárgate Fredo— Lanzo Sam con saña, logrando que el castaño solo riera ante su actitud.

—No lo vas a conseguir Sam, me iría si no fuera porque Carly me invito a almorzar con ustedes— Respondió el chico sonrientemente, haciendo que el humor de la rubia empeorara.

—De acuerdo, si tú no te largas, yo me iré ahora mismo— Amenazo la chica levantándose de su lugar, siendo detenida a medio camino por Brad.

—Vamos Sam cálmate, no es para tanto, yo también lo invite a sentarse con nosotros; además prometiste no molestar a Feddie— Rebatió el chico en un susurro, logrando que la chica le hiciera caso.

—Exacto Brad, yo no lo molesto, pero su simple presencia me molesta a mí.

—De acuerdo, ya que aparentemente quieres irte de aquí, no te preocupes, me iré contigo— Sugirió el castaño poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.

—Por supuesto… No, espera, ¿Qué? — La chica parecía confundida por lo que el chico había dicho.

—Claro Sam, gracias a Carly sé que después del almuerzo tienes dos módulos libres en los cuales iremos a la biblioteca— Comento tranquilamente el chico.

—Wow, wow… espera un momento Frednub, apenas ayer acepte que fueras mi tutor y ya hoy tienes que empezar a torturarme.

—Mira, entre más pronto comencemos, más rápido podrás deshacerte de mí— Convenció el chico.

—Rayos... tienes razón, pero de todas formas... te odio Benson— Finalizo la chica yéndose lejos de la mesa donde estaban sentados, dejando confundidos a los demás.

—Viniendo de ella, ¿Qué quiso decirme? — Pregunto Freddie mirando aun pasmado a Carly y a Brad.

—Ni idea— Respondieron ambos.

—¡Muévete Fredward! — Grito la rubia, causando la risa de los chicos.

Si bien Freddie aún tenía sus dudas con respecto aquello, estaba seguro de que esos últimos meses de escuela, antes de entrar a la universidad, sería el más interesante de su vida, no por el hecho de dar unas aburridas tutorías a una chica que se notaba a kilómetros que odiaba esa situación; sino porque esa chica no era como las demás , era totalmente opuesta a todo lo que significaba ser una de ellas, y quizás parecía extraño, pero aun con todas esas capas de indiferencia, sentía que ocultaba su verdadera forma de ser.

Mientras ambos estudiaban (Bueno, el que estudiaba era Freddie, mientras que Sam solo se limitaba a bufar y maldecir por lo bajo), la rubia no dejaba de pensar lo absurdo de aquello, ya que si alguien le hubiera dicho días atrás, que el mismo tonto que la había tirado al suelo seria su tutor, era todo un hecho de que se reiría hasta morir.

—Si leyeras más y maldijeras menos, créeme que aprenderías algo— Comento el castaño mirando a la chica, quien se perdia nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—No te importa Frednub.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que si me importa, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo solo para que tú no quieras cooperar.

—Oye, si me echaras en cara todo esto, puedes dejarme en paz.

—No puedo, le prometí a Carly que te ayudaría…

—Oh vaya, eso explica por qué quisiste ayudarme en primer lugar, te interesa Carly no es así.

—Esta conversación se está saliendo de lugar, así que mejor…—El chico parecía enfadado con la actitud de la rubia, y aunque aquello que le había dicho tenia mitad de cierto, ahora era su tutor por otras razones—… empecemos con algunas preguntas para verificar que tanto necesitamos avanzar.

—Ok, que vengan las preguntas— Acepto la chica, aunque parecía no querer olvidar aquel tema tan fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, comencemos con Biología: ¿Qué es la fotosíntesis?

—Una sesión fotográfica— Bromeo la chica.

—Vamos Sam, tómalo en serio, sigamos: ¿Qué es el ozono?

—Una Banda

—¿El ciclo del agua?

—Un mal equipo de futbol.

—Sabes que Puckett, no puedo seguir trabajando si tu no cooperas— Espeto Freddie totalmente desesperado ante la falta de interés por parte de la chica.

—Hey tranquilo Frednub, solo intento hacer esta tortura un poco menos aburrida— Bromeo aún más, queriendo sacar de sus casillas al chico.

—Sería mejor si no lo hicieras, no sé lo que intentas realmente; pero te aseguro que esto no fue lo que le prometiste a Brad

—Cállate Benson, no tienes por qué recordármelo— Espeto la rubia poniéndose furiosa.

—Entonces intenta esforzarte Puckett, queda claro que con tres días de tutorías no es suficiente, así que, aunque te enojes y maldigas a diestra y siniestra estudiaremos después de clases— Sentencio el castaño igual de enojado.

—Olvídalo Freddo, ni siquiera lo pienses, bastante tengo con soportarte algunas horas como para que de ahora en adelante tenga que verte todos los días.

—Y crees que a mí me gusta mucho, no lo creo, pero si no progresas y pasas este año no solo defraudaras a Carly y a Brad, sino también a Spencer, y no creo que eso sea lo que quieres realmente.

—¡¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?!— Estalló la chica alzando la voz más alto que lo normal.

—Mira, no voy a mentirte y con esto espero que entiendas lo mucho que tus amigos se preocupan por ti; Brad fue quien me lo dijo e intento por todos los medios

que aceptara ser tu tutor, y si eso no es suficiente para ti, debes tener en cuenta que le importas mucho, y yo solo quiero ayudarte— Se sinceró el chico mirando el cambio de ánimo que adopto la chica.

—De acuerdo Benson... Pero estudiaremos en tu departamento y quedan absolutamente descartados los fines de semana—Expuso Sam de mejor humor.

—Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente— acepto el chico recogiendo sus libros y tomando su mochila— Empezaremos hoy, así que intenta llegar a las 4 en punto.

Sam se quedó ahí mirando por donde se iba el castaño, aun no podía creer que él hubiera aceptado ayudarla a ella, y sobre todo que Brad arriesgara tanto por ella, ciertamente aquel tonto tenía razón, le debía mucho a sus amigos y no quería que por nada del mundo ella pudiera defraudarlos.

—Hey Sam, que tal tus tutorías— Escucho una voz detrás de ella, reconociéndola inmediatamente.

—Brad, eres un bocazas, Frednub me dijo que tú le rogaste que aceptara que fuera mi tutor, y además le dijiste mis razones para tener uno— Le reprocho la chica.

—Ups, lo siento, no creí que fuera a importante, pero sinceramente ya no encontraba excusas para convencerlo... ¿Estoy en problemas?— Susurro mirándola comprensivamente.

—No por el momento... Pero aun así, gracias Brad.

—No hay de que rubiecita, por cierto, vine a buscarte para preguntarte si te gustaría ir por un licuado y papas fritas después del colegio, ¿te apuntas?

—Uh oh... licuado y papas, muy tentador pequeño Bradly, pero no puedo, tengo tutorías con el ñoño en su departamento— Mascullo la chica.

—Oh vaya, yo pensé que solo serían aquí tutorías y no fuera del horario— Reprocho el chico con un poco de molestia.

—Yo tampoco lo imagine, pero necesito aprobar esas malditas pruebas, si no, no poder seguir con la banda— El chico aun parecía molesto, pero aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo del todo, le hubiera gustado estar con Brad esa tarde— Hey no te desanimes, además nos veremos esta noche.

—Tienes razón, lo principal es que pases tus exámenes, otro día podremos salir...

—Si claro, entonces nos veremos en la noche.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivas clases, no dejando de pensar que esa noche sería la mejor para ambos, ya que por fin, daría frutos todas las semanas de ensayos con la banda, claro, no en un gran lugar reconocido, pero por algo debían empezar para llegar hasta donde querían, aunque eso significaba sacrificar una salida con Brad.

A las 4:45 Freddie ya estaba desesperado y enojado por la falta de compromiso por parte de la chica al llegar tarde, de verdad que aquella chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas muy fácilmente; por desgracia, se estaba arrepintiendo muy rápidamente de ser su tutor, pero se lo había prometido a Carly, y no quería defraudarla, no después de que ella le pidiera ayuda y podría verla esa noche, pero si Sam no se apresuraba... De repente se escuchó la puerta, el chico se apresuró a abrirla y miro con ceño a la rubia.

—Listo Frednub, he llegado.

—¡¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer que llegar temprano?!

—Wow, espera y tranquilízate quieres, tuve que ir a mi casa por unas cosas— Y era cierto, ahora que la miraba bien, llevaba otra ropa y su guitarra en el hombro.

—De acuerdo, pasa y siéntate, iré por mis libros— Señalo el chico dejándola pasar y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Sam miro alrededor, dándose cuenta que el departamento aun tenia aquel olor a esterilizarte y todas las cosas se mantenían inmaculadamente limpias y ordenadas, algo que de verdad le daba un poco miedo, se sentó en uno de los sofás y miro una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de a lado, en ella estaba un niño pequeño con su cabello castaño revuelto y con una sonrisa contagiadora, inconscientemente ella sonrió al hacer una comparación con ese Freddie de alrededor de unos siete años y con el gruñón que ahora era.

—¿Porque estas riendo?— Pregunto el chico, al darse cuenta en la sonrisa que tenía dibujada la chica en el rostro.

—Esta foto tuya, de verdad que no sé qué te sucedió con los años, empeoraste.

—Ja-ja, deja de criticarme y comencemos a estudiar.

—De acuerdo

—¿Qué?

—Que de acuerdo Frednub.

El tiempo pasaba volando, y ambos chicos, por el momento, se mantenían tranquilos y sin ningún asomo de agresión verbal, aunque un par de ocasiones Sam tomaba un trozo de papel arrugado y se lo lanzaba; logrando que el castaño se enfadara y le lanzara miradas desdeñosas... A las 9:45 la rubia ya estaba sumamente aburrida y con un humor totalmente malo que se notaba a kilómetros.

—De acuerdo, aguante todo lo que pude...—Sentencio finalmente poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas.

—No has terminado tus deberes, y tienes que entregarlos mañana Sam— Repuso el chico, que también parecía cansado.

—Si claro como digas, me da lo mismo.

—Quisieras aunque sea aparentar un poco de interés.

—Créeme que lo intente las primeras dos horas, pero desistí en cuanto tu voz comenzó a sonarme estúpida.

—Wow espera, de aquí no te vas hasta que termines con eso, si vas a tomar en serio esto, debes comprometerte al cien por ciento, no creo que absolutamente nada sea más importante que esto.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia Frednub!— Estallo la chica mirándolo con resentimiento.

—¡Oh claro que sí, no puedo permitir que te vayas a tu casa a hacer quien sabe que cosas y dejes botado algo que es a todas luces mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa!

Sam lo ignoro totalmente, aunque no quería que él se quedara con la última palabra, al menos hubiera querido responderle como solo ella sabía, por desgracia necesitaba llegar rápidamente junto con Brad.

—Por mi piensa lo que quieras Fredward— Finalizo la chica saliendo por la puerta, azotándola fuertemente, dejando a un Freddie sumamente molesto y apesadumbrado.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al bar donde siempre se presentaban, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente culpable por botar el trabajo por el que tanto le había costado obtener, pero era aun mas importante aquella presentación, ya que en ella se definía si podían contratarlos en el lugar de moda y que podrían pagarles aun mas, pero si no lograba equilibrar su banda y la escuela, ninguna de las dos podría sacar adelante. De un momento a otro sonó su móvil, mostrando el número de Brad en la pantalla, el cual contesto inmediatamente.

—Hey ya casi llegas, ya estamos todos y la prueba de sonido salió bien... solo faltas tú— Explico el chico con preocupación.

—Sip, ya estoy cerca, llegare en unos 10 minutos.

—Ok, pero Sam apresúrate que ya llego el tipo del otro bar, se nota que es un buen tipo asi que es mejor que estés a tiempo.

—No te estreses pequeño Bradly, llegare a tiempo y te aseguro que obtendremos ese contrato.

—De acuerdo rubiecita, no tardes—Colgó y la rubia solo pudo sonreír ante la preocupación del chico, sinceramente sin él no sabría que hacer, se dio prisa y comenzó a correr directo al lugar.

A las 10 en punto, Carly estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, dejando pasar a Freddie, quien lucía de mejor humor después de la pelea con la rubia, dejando de tomarle importancia y asumiendo que al siguiente día la pondría a realizar aun más trabajos.

—Hola Freddie, gracias por venir a ayudarme— Saludo la chica simpáticamente.

—No hay problema Carly, entonces en que puedo serte de ayuda— Accedió muy alegremente el chico.

—Bueno, resulta que mi Laptop no funciona muy bien y esperaba que tú pudieras arreglarla.

—Si claro, solo dime donde puedo instalarme y en unos minutos estará lista.

—Bien, si quieres en la cocina.

Ambos chicos se instalaron en la mesa de la cocina, Freddie empezando a checar la laptop mostrándose muy concentrando en lo que hacía, dejando de lado que la chica no paraba de observar lo que él hacía.

—¿Y qué tal tus tutorías de hoy con Sam?— Pregunto la chica para romper el hielo.

—Bien hasta el momento, solo hasta que decidió dejar botada su tarea por irse a quien sabe donde— Explico con amargura.

—Oh ya veo, lo siento, pero debí decirte que hoy tenían presentación con la banda y en definitiva no podía faltar— Defendió la castaña a su amiga.

—Perfecto, acaso no pudo habérmelo dicho en vez de irse como si nada.

—No lo tomes como algo personal, pero Sam es así con todo el mundo, simplemente aun no logra confiar del todo en las personas.

—Eso me quedo muy claro, pero no creo que con Brad le costara demasiado.

—Bueno... eso es solo porque él le importa y Brad es todo lo opuesto a Jonah.

—Quien es él, no era el antiguo bajista de su banda... ¿Qué paso con él?

—Por desgracia si lo fue, solo hasta que comenzó a salir con Sam y después de un tiempo el decidió dejar la banda...

—Oh vaya, ¿que sucedió con Sam después de eso?

—Nada, siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque sé que realmente le afecto todo lo que ese idiota le hizo; y no la culpo, sinceramente él fue una de las razones por la cual ella se comporta de esa manera.

—Y cuál sería la primera razón, no imagino algo peor que ese tipo.

—Pues si lo existe, y es su madre... a ella simplemente no le importa Sam.

—Wow eso si suena muy mal, pero aun así eso no le da derecho a compártanse de esa forma con todo el mundo, y creo que conmigo lo está exagerando.

—Freddie, yo se que eres muy amable al aceptar ser su tutor, pero aún falta mucho para que ella acepte que estarás con nosotros más seguido y tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar contigo.

—Gracias, de todas formas creo que me mantendré al margen de esta situación... Por cierto, tu no deberías estar apoyando a Sam en donde sea que se esté presentando.

—Oh, eso es porque aun no has visto el bar de mala muerte en el que se presentan, fui un día y te aseguro que no vuelvo a ir en mi vida.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto que hizo la castaña al recordar aquel extraño lugar, siguió tecleando un par de veces y al final solo sonrió internamente, como cada vez que lograba reparar algo.

—Está listo, ya quedo reparada.

—Wow así de rápido, en verdad eres muy bueno con esto.

—No del todo, pero hago un esfuerzo...—Le devolvió su Laptop y se pudo de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Oye, si no tienes algo más que hacer, bueno si es que tú quieres, quisieras quedarte a ver una película— Pregunto la chica al ver que Freddie estaba decidido a irse.

—Por supuesto, me agrada la idea...—Acepto tímidamente el chico.

—De acuerdo, si quieres busca una película mientras hago las palomitas.

Freddie se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor y empezando a buscar una película lo suficientemente aceptable, no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que había tenido un amargo día unto con Sam, en este momento estaba valiendo la pena, ya que esta con Carly le hacía sentirse a gusto con su compañía.

Las luces estaban apagadas y solo los reflectores iluminaban la estancia, todos los instrumentos se encontraban en los últimos detalles, y Sam solo se encontraba afinando su guitarra y sonriéndole al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

—Buenas noches Seattle, esta noche el Sie7e presenta… ¡Scarlet Letters!

—Lista rubiecita— Animo Brad tomando su bajo y dirigiéndose al frente del escenario.

—A darle pequeño Bradly— Bromeo la chica empezando a tocar.

Mi realidad es algo rara

Mi sonrisa hostil en mi camino

En este día aburrido nada es nuevo.

Este mundo está lleno de narcisistas

Las chicas se visten igual,

lo siento, no soy como tu

Todos violan mi privacidad

Todo el mundo me miente

Todo el mundo está mirando.

Todo el mundo se está riendo de mí

No me importa lo que la gente diga.

Vivo a mi manera y creo en ella,

Soy mejor que ustedes

Estoy viviendo por mi causa, no por el de nadie más, yeah!

Estoy encontrando mi camino. Estoy encontrando mi amor

No soy estúpida como tú

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

Piensan que soy una chica con suerte

Pero sólo hago lo que quiero

Hola a todos, están celosos de mi...

Ustedes están equivocados, sean ustedes mismos.

Tirad las armas ahora

Ven a disfrutar la vida conmigo

Todo el mundo me odia. Todo el mundo está esperando por mí

Todo el mundo me lastima.

Todo el mundo quiere cazarme

Entonces, ¡Por favor, déjame en paz!

Vivo a mi manera y creo en ella,

Soy mejor que ustedes

Estoy viviendo por mi causa, no por el de nadie más, yeah!

Estoy encontrando mi camino. Estoy encontrando mi amor

No soy estúpida como tú

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

Vivo a mi manera y creo en ella,

Soy mejor que ustedes

Estoy viviendo por mi causa, no por el de nadie más, yeah!

Estoy encontrando mi camino. Estoy encontrando mi amor

No soy estúpida como tú

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

Todo lo que necesito es un amor desinteresado

—¡Y esos fueron Scarlet Letters…!


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Una No-Cita?

Hola lectores! :D lamento publicar hasta ahora, pero por desgracia he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad; pero no se preocupen, este capítulo es lo bastante emocionante, y dado que adelante un poco el siguiente, no tardare demasiado en subirlo… así que a disfrutar este nuevo cap.

En este cap use dos canciones que me han enamorado, y ambas son de Death Cab For Cutie

-I Will Follow You Into The Dark

-No Joy In Mudville

**Capítulo 5: ¿Una No-Cita?**

Semanas después de su presentación, Sam y Bran aún se mantenían tristes por lo sucedido aquella noche, ya que por desgracia aquel representante del bar no hablo ni les dirigió una palabra a la banda, lo cual fue tremendamente malo para ellos, y si la rubia agregaba que Freddie estaba molesto con ella, empeoraba su humor hasta el punto de estar irascible toda esa semana.

Pero para su sorpresa, el castaño no le había reclamado absolutamente nada por lo que hizo aquella noche, al contrario, esa misma noche Brad había hablado por teléfono con Carly para explicarlo todo lo que había sucedido y que tal vez su rubia amiga estaría fastidiada y voluble Freddie decidió olvidar lo pasado con la chica y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, (Llegando a tal punto que soporto todas los insultos y pullas que le decía la rubia).

Y olvidando aunque fuera un poco aquel suceso, esa semana estaban de exámenes, dando aún más estrés en la chica; quien estaba dudando que los resultados fueran buenos al someterse al arduo programa de tutorías con el Frednub, y estando en la clase del Profesor Howard, los chicos mantenían el suspenso al estar por escuchar el resultado de aquello.

—Puckett… Tienes una B— Pronuncio el profesor con amargura, no creyendo lo que decía, pero miro nuevamente su lista y no pudo más que bufar y murmurar por lo bajo.

—Vaya, lo logre… El idiota de Freddie lo cumplió— Murmuro la rubia mirando a sus amigos, quienes le sonreían.

Por desgracia, solo Brad y Carly eran conocedores de los buenos resultados que obtuvo Sam, haciendo que la chica mejorara su ánimo y que por alguna extraña razón, en todo ese día no había hecho ningún insulto hacia el chico.

—Es genial Sam, por fin lo lograste—La ánimo su mejor amiga mientras se sentaban a almorzar en la cafetería.

—Por fin la banda seguirá tocando y Freddie sabrá que todo su estrés valió la pena— Menciono Brad riendo ante la expresión de la rubia.

—Ni lo piensen, mi estrés estuvo al límite y por lo tanto el Frednub no tiene derecho a saberlo…—Espeto la chica.

—¿Decirme que? —Pregunto el aludido por la chica, llegando a sentarse junto a ellos y mirando las risitas que mantenían Carly y Brad.

—Decirte que Sam obtuvo buenas notas en casi todas sus materias— Exclamo Carly alegremente.

—Genial, por fin todo mi estrés valió la pena.

—Sí, sí, eres un buen tutor ¡Hurra!... Ahora ya podrás dejarme en paz Frednub.

—No lo creo posible Sam, más que ahora no debemos dejar de estudiar.

—Por favor Freddie, solo déjala descansar por un día quieres, apuesto que tú también mereces descansar de ella—Intento convencerlo Carly.

Ya que el chico estaba tremendamente presionado por todo el asunto de las tutorías y de que pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos había causado en él un exhaustivo y acelerado estilo de vida, en el cual apenas y podía dormir unas cuantas horas.

—De acuerdo, supongo que necesito un merecido descanso; pero no te emociones mucho Sam, ya que mañana seguiremos con el horario normal— Cedió el chico al ver la cara de súplica de sus amigos.

—En definitiva hoy si es tu día de suerte— Le señalo Brad a la rubia, mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus clases.

—¿Por qué lo dices Bradly?

—Porque hoy por fin tienes un día libre de tutorías, no hay ensayo con la banda, ni mucho menos una presentación— Comenzó a decirle el chico queriendo abordar un tema en especial—Y ya que ambos estamos libres… me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a Licuados Locos después de clases.

Si bien la rubia ya había recibido una invitación similar, aquella vez no pudo ir con Brad; pero ahora tenía la plena intención de aceptar sin pensárselo mucho.

—Vaya Brad, eso me suena que me estas invitando a una cita… ¿Acaso eso es lo que intentas, ir a una cita conmigo?

—¡No, por supuesto que no… solo una salida como amigos! —Se ruborizo el chico inmediatamente, logrando hacer reír a la chica.

—Tranquilo no tienes por qué preocuparte, aunque no me molestaría en absoluto— Murmuro lo último, logrando que Brad la mirara con cierto brillo en su mirada; ambos entraron a sus respectivas clases y el chico se quedó con aquellas últimas palabras de la rubia.

Si bien las últimas horas de clases siempre quería que pasaran rápidas, hoy quería que esos minutos que faltaban pasaran a la velocidad de la luz, pues Carly quería invitar nuevamente a Freddie ya que desde aquella vez que pasaron una agradable velada, la chica no podía evitar pensar que el castaño tenia los mismos gustos que ella, lo cual siempre que estaban juntos les daba un agradable tema de conversación, y que decir de Spencer, quien desde el principio bromeo con el chico como si fuese un amigo de años.

—Hey Carly vámonos, ya sonó el timbre— Indicó Freddie, quien miraba divertido la expresión de la chica.

—Si claro, lo siento, parece que me perdí por un momento—Se excusó la chica ruborizándose, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida junto con el castaño.

Todos los chicos salían de sus aulas, y por extraño que pareciera, Brad y Sam ya se encontraban a medio camino de Licuados Locos, entre risas y pequeñas bromas se les veía disfrutar de ese pequeño y significativo día libre.

—… Y entonces Spencer salvo al vocalista de Plain White TS y ellos como agradecimiento me dejaron tocar con ellos— Declaro la chica entusiasmada.

—¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo, suena genial y tremendamente alocado…

Mientras tanto, Carly y Freddie caminaban lentamente al Bushwell Plaza, solos y con cierto dejo de agradecimiento hacia los chicos que faltaban, y mientras iban subiendo al departamento de la chica, ella contaba una divertidísima historia la cual involucraba a Spencer y a una gran banda.

—…Después como agradecimiento por salvar al vocalista de Plain White TS, Sam pudo tocar con ellos.

—Eso en verdad es una gran historia, no puedo creer que Spencer tenga una extraña suerte para incendiar cosas.

—Ni que decir que cada novia que tiene resulta extrañamente lastimada por algún accidente extravagante.

—Ya imagino a cada una de esas chicas guardándole un gran odio a tu hermano, por cierto, ¿ya termino con su escultura de mantequilla?

—Ya lo averiguaremos en un momento.

Ambos chicos entraron al departamento de Carly, y tal y como la chica esperaba, su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión y con unos 10 kilos de mantequilla sobre la mesa sin una forma específica.

—Parece que ni siquiera ha comenzado… Spencer puedes decirme que rayos estás haciendo— Le regaño la chica.

—Ah hola hermanita, qué onda Fredo— Saludo el chico sin moverse de su lugar.

—Por qué no has comenzado tu escultura Spencer— Prosiguió la chica quien ahora se acercaba a su hermano.

—Por que estoy viendo Celebridades Bajo el Agua, y ahora Drake Bell lleva 2 minutos sin moverse.

—¡¿Qué?! A un lado—La castaña se sentó a un lado de su hermano viendo ahora ella la televisión, reacción que hizo reír a Freddie.

—Oye Fredo, ya que tengo que terminar mi escultura antes del viernes, puedes ayudarme— Pidió Spencer mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—Claro por qué no, hoy tengo mi tarde libre— Accedió el chico acompañándolo a la cocina.

—Por cierto, donde están los otros muchachitos que pareciera que viven aquí.

—No lo sabemos, cuando salimos de la escuela no los encontramos por ningún lado— Respondió Carly quien ahora miraba sorprendida a ambos chicos, quienes estaban ya moldeando la mantequilla; pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió aún más que el hecho de que Spencer le pidiera ayuda a Freddie a hacer una escultura, ya que su hermano era muy receloso al momento de estar en su "Momento Creativo".

Conforme pasaba la tarde, todos parecían pasarla muy agradablemente, y que decir de Sam y Brad, quienes en verdad había pasado una muy divertida tarde, conociendo aún más.

—En verdad me he divertido contigo Brad, ojala tenga más ratos libres pero ahora debo irme—Indico la chica levantándose de su lugar.

— Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa— Se ofreció el chico de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, pasare al departamento de Carly antes.

—Bueno, entonces te veré mañana.

—Claro pequeño Bradly— Se despidió la chica.

—De acuerdo Rubiecita— Pero el chico se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla, dejando ahora a la chica ruborizada.

Mientras subía por el elevador, no se quitaba de la cabeza la gran tarde que había pasado con Brad, y que ambos tenían mucho en común, algo que sin duda sumaba puntos para él; en cuanto entro al departamento de su amiga, no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver una escena bastante bizarra, ya que Carly, Spencer y por alguna extraña razón, Freddie; trabajaban en la escultura de mantequilla.

—Oh genial, pensé que hoy descansaba de ti Frednub— Se quejó la chica, sentándose en el sofá.

—Y parece que lo hiciste porque en toda la tarde no te hemos visto— Comento Carly mirando seriamente a su amiga.

—Perdona mamá, además Spencer; porque el ñoño está ayudándote con la escultura— Evadió la rubia a la chica.

—Vamos Sammy, Fredo simplemente me ayuda porque yo se lo pedí— Le contesto el chico limpiándose las manos y yendo a la sala.

—De acuerdo, todo mundo me culpa… Lo siento bien, simplemente Brad y yo los esperamos bastante tiempo y ustedes jamás llegaron—Se excusó la chica

—Sam olvídalo, no hay ningún problema; tu disfrutaste de tu tarde libre y yo del mío, supongo que eso es suficiente— Medio Freddie quien parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

La rubia no daba crédito a la extraña forma en la cual estaba reaccionando el castaño, sinceramente a estas alturas ya deberían estar gritándose… En verdad su actitud la estaba confundiendo demasiado; ya que llevaba días con aquella extraña actitud hacia ella.

—Bien, dado que termine por fin mi escultura pidamos una pizza para cenar— Animo Spencer a los chicos.

—¿Terminaste?

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos me ayudaron— Se corrigió, señalando a Freddie y a Carly.

—Genial, entonces me quedare a cenar con ustedes— Sonrió Sam y se acomodó en su lugar, dispuesta a no levantarse hasta que llegara la cena.

—Gracias Spencer pero creo que yo me perderé la pizza, debo estar en mi apartamento antes de que llegue mi madre— Sonrió el castaño tomando sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Carly.

— Oye Freddie, gracias por pasar esta tarde conmigo y con Spencer; al parecer le caes demasiado bien— Le comento la castaña mientras se paraba en el marco de su puerta.

—En serio, no he hecho algo en particular para que él me tome de esa manera, pero él también es genial.

—Si bueno, no deja que absolutamente nadie, además de yo y Sam, lo ayuden con una escultura.

—Entonces el honrado soy yo al darme toda esa confianza… Bueno, debo irme Carly, ya nos veremos por la mañana— Se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana Freddie— Respondió mientras entraba nuevamente a su departamento.

—Pobre Fredo, ¿Su madre aún sigue molestándolo con el tema de que este con Sam en las tutorías? — Spencer menciono esto sin pensarlo, y el rostro de reprensión que su hermana le dio, pudo acertar en que había cometido un grave error al sacar este tema.

—¿Que rayos fue lo que dijiste Spencer? — Sam por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no terminaría de una buena forma.

—Yo simplemente… Freddie…Tu… Su madre dijo… ¡Iré yo mismo por la pizza! — El chico no espero aún más y salió rápidamente del departamento, dejando a Carly al frente de la ira que posiblemente ahora tenía su amiga.

Lentamente, y conforme conocía a su amiga, Carly solo se limitó a maldecir a su hermano por lo bajo y prepararse para la gran discusión que mantendría con su amiga, quien ya lucia más que enfadada.

—Ahora si Shay, me dirás que rayos fue eso que dijo Spencer.

—Está bien te lo diré, pero quiero que lo tomes con tranquilidad— Advirtió la castaña, quien sabía que sería muy difícil que su amiga se calmara— Hace un par de días, Freddie tuvo una gran discusión con su madre, ya que él ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con nosotros y dado que al parecer recibió una muy mala impresión de tu parte, le prohibió rotundamente a Freddie seguir siendo tu tutor.

Pero él estuvo diciéndole que no dejaría de ser tu tutor porque simplemente su madre ya conocía la verdadera razón por lo cual lo estaba haciendo, y dado que no le afectaba en la escuela y mucho menos es sus actividades extracurriculares, el seguiría haciendo de su tiempo libre lo que quisiera; después de eso quiso reprenderlo de una manera demasiado radical y fue entonces que yo y Spencer tuvimos que hablar con su madre y tratar de convencerla de que no eras una mala influencia, y ahora él está enfadado con su madre y llevan sin hablarse desde ese día.

La castaña termino de hablar y Sam solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio; si tan solo no tuviera aquel dejo de importancia con respecto a la escuela, simplemente no hubiera causado tanto conflicto, y ahora más que nunca le debía una al chico.

—Debo irme, ya nos veremos mañana en clases— Dictamino la rubia tomando sus cosas dispuesta a hablar con él chico lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto, Freddie se mantenía pensativo con lo que había sucedió unos días atrás con su madre; simplemente no podía dejar de ver a sus amigos, y mucho menos ahora que había progresado con Sam… Y pensar que la rubia era la causante de esos problemas y él no hacía nada más que defenderla y seguir ayudándola, sinceramente más que nunca le debía una explicación; y sin pensárselo mucho salió rápidamente de su departamento, al momento de salir y cruzar el marco de la puerta sintió algo frente a él, algo tan frágil que tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que cayera de lleno, lo cual no pudo evitar y cedió junto con ella hacia el suelo.

—Oh rayos, ahora si va a matarme— Murmuro el chico al ver que la persona que sostenía debajo de si, no era nadie más que Sam, quien por el impacto se había desmayado.

Con mucho cuidado la levanto en brazos y la llevo dentro de su departamento, él se encontraba muy preocupado por que la chica no reaccionaba, y en esos instantes no le importaba lo que le pasase en cuanto despertase, lo principal era que la chica reaccionara…

Lentamente la chica iba reaccionando, y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero le sorprendió verse en una habitación muy cómoda y confortable… y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, miro alrededor y pudo percatarse de que esa era la habitación de Benson, ya que quien más podría tener dos computadoras, metros de cables y una cámara de video; Se puso de pie lentamente y con cautela se puso a examinar la estancia, además de las cosas tecnológicas, en la estantería había varios libros, y en otra estaba repleta de discos de vinilo y CD´s, mientras veía los títulos no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja ante el buen gusto que tenía el chico, lo que más pudo sorprenderla fue una Gibson acústica recargada en una esquina, perfectamente cuidada, se acercó lentamente a ella y paso sus dedos por las cuerdas y tuvo el impulso de querer tocar aunque fueran unas cuantas notas, pero desistió al percatarse en una fotografía a lado de la cama del chico y en la cual mostraba a una pareja sosteniendo a un niño.

—… _Ya te lo dije mamá, no voy a dejar de ver a mis amigos_— Espeto en voz alta una voz afuera, la rubia claramente dedujo que sería Freddie discutiendo con su madre… Otra vez.

—_No te pido que dejes de ver a Brad y a Carly; pero si quisiera que dejaras de una vez por todas ser el tutor de esa Puckett_— Rebatió la Sra Benson aumentando el volumen en su voz.

—_Yo le prometí ayudarla mamá, así que lamento que no sea de tu agrado; pero seguiré viéndola, aunque te cueste aceptarlo._

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y después alguien salió del departamento con un portazo, uno pasos se acercaron y la chica rápidamente volvió a la cama; la puerta se abrió y tras ella Freddie camino hacia la chica, quien sonrió secamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sam? — Pregunto preocupadamente el chico.

—Bien supongo, pero creo que debemos de dejar de encontrarnos de una manera violenta y sumamente dolorosa—Bromeo la chica para romper la tensión.

—Lamento que hayas escuchado la discusión con mi madre.

—Sip, pero creo que la que lamenta que tengas todos estos problemas soy yo, porque no me dijiste que tu madre te prohibió verme, supongo que así te hubiera evitado muchos problemas.

—No es tu problema Sam, ya te había dicho que te ayudaría y pienso cumplirlo, así que mejor olvida el tema y que no te importe lo que suceda con mi madre— Finalizo el castaño restándole importancia.

—De acuerdo, lo pasare por alto, pero lo que no puedo pasar por alto es que seas un nerd y que tengas el buen gusto de escuchar a The Cure— Menciono la chica ya más tranquila.

—Y yo no puedo creer que luzcas como Joan Jett y que además cantes canciones de Blondie— Le siguió el juego.

—Si tanto sabes de bandas, dime cuáles son tus mejores bandas entre todos estos discos.

—Eso no es difícil, Paramore, Kings of Leon, Linkin Park y por supuesto The Cure— Respondio Freddie tomando cada uno de los discos de las bandas que había mencionado.

—Pff, novato, tienes una buena colección y solo pudiste elegir a esas bandas, deberías escuchar a Foo Fighters, Green Day, Simple Plan y no debe faltar Plain White TS— Señalo la chica tomando los discos.

—Y por supuesto: Death Cab for Cutie. — Extrañamente ambos chicos tomaron el mismo disco y se sonrojaron al ver esta acción.

—¿Emm, sabes tocar guitarra o solo la tienes para presumir? —Señalo la chica, dejando el tema de haber tenido un momento incómodo con Freddie.

El chico se acercó a la guitarra, y como si no quisiera dañarla la tomo con cautela y con miedo reflejado en su rostro; respiro hondo y camino hacia la chica, sentándose frente a ella y comenzando a tocar algunas notas, que para sorpresa de ella se escuchaba bastante bien.

—_Love of mine, someday you will die, but I´ll be close behind, I´ll follow you into the dark…I´ll follow you into the dark._ — El chico se detuvo y miro a la rubia, quien solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente.

—Vaya, sí que sabes tocar… Además es mi canción favorita de Death Cab

—Solo se algunas canciones, no soy tan experto como tú.

—De acuerdo, ya que al parecer si tienes un muy buen gusto, veamos si adivinas lo que estoy tocando— Se animó la chica tomando la guitarra de Freddie con mucho cuidado— _Last night I dreamt that I was you, I was dressed all in black… __If I could have had my way, this year would bridge 66 again?..._

—No Joy in Mudville… Es mi canción favorita.

Ambos chicos rieron ante lo absurdo del momento, y de que alguna extraña manera compartía gustos similares en cuanto a la música se trataba. Sin pensarlo, Freddie tomo un disco de la estantería y se lo ofreció a Sam, quien lo miro extrañada.

—Toma el mejor álbum de Death Cab.

—"Plans", en serio tienes buen gusto… lo escucharé aunque no prometo devolvértelo— Señalo la chica tomándolo.

—No hay problema Sam, tómalo como tu regalo por haber sacado buenas notas— Explico el castaño restándole importancia, mirándola fijamente y sin ningún asomo de querer pelear como usualmente hacían ambos.

—Supongo que es hora de irme… Nos vemos mañana Freddie— Se despidió Sam sin decirle algún sobrenombre; poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación del chico.

—¡Espera! No pretenderás irte a estas horas tu sola ¿O sí? — La detuvo colocando su guitarra en su lugar y yendo tras de ella.

—No hay problema, he llegado a mi casa aún más tarde.

—No permitiré que te arriesgues a irte tu sola, te acompañare a tu casa y no me dirás que no.

El castaño tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves, y sin permitirle rebatir a la chica, la guio fuera de su departamento y hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, donde por alguna razón Freddie desactivo la alarma de uno de los automóviles.

—¡No bromees! Acaso tienes un auto— Exclamo sorprendida, al ver como Freddie se subía a un espléndido auto color plata.

—Técnicamente no es mío, es de mi madre, pero como ella prefiere irse en autobús al trabajo solo lo deja por si algún día tengo una emergencia… y creo que hoy es una.

La chica subió del lado del copiloto y pudo percatarse de lo meticuloso que podía ser el castaño al colocarse su cinturón de seguridad, revisar los espejos y el tanque de gasolina.

—Cada día me sorprendes más Fredward.

—Y tú no dejas que hable sobre mí, solo te limitas a insultarme.

—Es mi manera de aceptarte dentro de nuestro círculo de amigos.

—En ese caso, no me siento muy honrado sinceramente.

—Pues deberías, ya que no a cualquiera le invento sobrenombres muy divertidos.

—¿Entonces yo también puedo ponerte uno?

—Inténtalo si puedes— Sonrió la chica mirando por la ventanilla.

—Hmm… A mi parecer eres como un demonio con caireles rubios— Lanzo el chico divertidamente— Ya que en serio siempre consigues hacer de las tuyas.

—Ok, creo que es bueno Fredo; pero ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo o no prometo que tu cara siga así.

El resto del camino se la pasaron bromeando y conociéndose un poco más, algo que no habían conseguido en casi un mes; mientras la chica le indicaba el camino hacia su casa, al llegar y ver que su casa estaba a obscuras, deduciendo que su madre nuevamente no había llegado a adormir no pudo evitar decir algo realmente estúpido, y que por alguna razón quería que el chico aceptara.

—¿Te gustaría ir a un ensayo con la banda? — Soltó rápidamente, algo que el chico por supuesto non esperaba y lo cual lo dejo perplejo.

Extrañamente el chico comenzó a reír, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara ceñudamente y que el aun la mirara divertido.

—Eso sonó como si me pidieras ir a una cita contigo, ya que tú no eres de las que quieren que vean un ensayo de tu banda.

—Bueno, tómalo como quieras, ¿quieres ir o no? — Sentencio mirándolo ahora ya con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto, solo dime cuando y aquí estaré.

—Yo te diré cuando Fredo, y si te interesa tocar con nosotros trae tu guitarra.

—Oh vaya, invitarme a un ensayo y dejarme tocar con ustedes, en serio empiezas a aceptarme como tu amigo.

—No te emociones, simplemente ahora te soporto más.

Sin decir nada más, la chica bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, para su sorpresa, Freddie bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla y llamo su atención.

—¡Entonces tomare eso como una no-cita! —Grito el chico haciendo reír a la rubia, quien lo dejo ahí afuera. Se recargo en la puerta y estuvo pensativa.

Esa mañana no habría imaginado la tarde tan genial que había pasado, pero la olvido en cuanto esa noche pudo conocer más a Freddie, y darse cuenta de que no era del todo un completo idiota, que en verdad podían llegara ser buenos amigos…

—¿Una no-cita?... Sí que estabas bromeando Benson— Murmuro para sí misma, saco de su mochila el CD que le había regalado, entro a su habitación donde coloco el disco en el reproductor y fue a recostarse en su cama, las notas de la primera canción lleno la estancia y tras ella una extraña sensación dentro de ella.


	6. Capítulo 6: Scarlet Letters

Hola de nuevo lectores… tal y como se los prometí, (Un poco tarde como siempre) aquí les tengo el capítulo 6, y como siempre, las canciones del soundtrack son:

One way, or another - Blondie

Smile – Avril Lavigne

Disfrútenlo y espero un review suyo…

**Capítulo 6: Scarlet Letters**

En los últimos días de Octubre, tanto Freddie como Sam se sentían extrañados por la mejora que habían hecho en su relación alumna-tutor, y no solo eso, sino que la chica ya lo empezaba a ver como un colega más y cada vez eran menos los malos tratos de ella hacia él. Y gracias a todo aquello, la rubia mejoraba considerablemente en la escuela y el castaño por fin sentía que ambos eran buenos amigos.

—¿En serio no hay problema que vaya contigo al ensayo?— Pregunto el castaño mientras estudiaban.

—Por supuesto que no Fredo,

—Y aun quieres que vaya a verte.

—Supongo que si te digo que no hay ningún problema es por algo Nub.

—De acuerdo, solo lo decía para asegurarme, pero aún se me hace raro esto…

—O te callas o te golpeo; Deja este tema quieres, ya te dije que te invito al ensayo y no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Entonces Brad ya sabe que iré?

La rubia no pudo evitar quedarse callada; ¡cómo pudo olvidar avisarle a Brad!, pero imagino que no habría problema, ya que él también estaba ocupado con sus tutorías pero eso no evitaba hacerla pensar de que olvido al chico todos esos días, ya que siempre tenía la extraña excusa de sus tutorías con Freddie, haciendo que ese día fuera el primer ensayo en semanas.

—¿Y tú ya le avisaste a Carly que no iras con ella y Spencer?

Si Sam se había quedado callada ante lo dicho respecto a Brad, el castaño se quedó perplejo ante el hecho de que hacía días no había estado con Carly, y dado que la chica también tenía sus tutorías, él siempre ponía como pretexto las suyas con Sam; y para complicar más la situación, desde que su madre había prohibido la entrada de Sam a su departamento (Al menos cuando ella estaba), ahora él iba a la casa de la rubia, (en la que curiosamente, su madre rara vez estaba).

—Admítelo, tanto tu como yo hemos olvidado avisarles, pero no creo que se molesten, dado que estamos mejorando nuestras diferencias.

—Bueno, en ese punto tienes razón.

—Además ahora que tenemos que estar yendo de tu casa a mi departamento cada vez que tu madre aparece o de que la mía esta sobre de mí, creo que terminaran volviéndonos locos.

Ante el comentario del chico, la rubia no pudo evitar reírse, y dado que ambos estaban realmente de mejor carácter uno con respecto al otro, la chica empezaba a sentirse en confianza, dado que los únicos que habían podido estar en su casa eran su mejor amiga y su hermano, y Brad un par de veces.

—Está bien Fredo, cambiando de tema, por fin me dirás como es que llegaste a Seatle— Pregunto la chica esperanzada de que por fin le respondiera, ya que desde el momento en el que intento preguntarle el cómo había llegado hacía tres años a Seatle, el chico siempre evadía el tema, causando una gran duda en la rubia.

El castaño simplemente se quedó serio y pensativo, y por un buen rato tomo una batalla interna, en la cual sentía que con Sam ahora podía contarle algo que Carly conocía a medias, pero desde hacía una semanas sentía la necesidad de que la rubia conociera un poco más de él, como él quería conocerla aún más...

—Supongo que es lo justo, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?

—¿De dónde vienes realmente y porque te mudaste?

—Antes vivía en Pittsburgh, pero mi madre creció aquí en Seatle, por lo cual en cuanto le ofrecieron trabajo aquí, no lo pensó mucho y nos mudamos inmediatamente— Explico con melancolía, logrando una extraña sensación en la chica.

—Entonces dejaste mucho allá, ¿no es cierto?

—La verdad no mucho, solo unos cuantos recuerdos que tal vez olvide en cuanto regrese.

—¿Regresar? Acaso piensas volver— Salto la chica impresionada.

—Mi sueño siempre ha sido ir a la Carnegie Mellon, la universidad donde fueron mis padres, así que con mayor razón debo regresar— Revelo Freddie con aire esperanzador.

—¿Entonces iras a vivir con tu padre? —Tal vez había sido la pregunta más directa que le había dicho al castaño, y se sintió mal en cuanto su semblante se ensombreció.

—Mi padre murió hace años, y quisiera poder estar donde él estuvo— Se produjo un silencio, no incomodo, pero tampoco confortante.

—¿Carly sabia esto? —Quiso saber la chica.

—No todo, solo le he contado un par de cosas.

La chica sintió pena por él, y se reprendía internamente por no quedarse callada y evitar preguntas estúpidas, pero algo le alegraba, ella era la única a la cual el chico le había contado sus cosas.

—Si algo te hace sentir mejor, creo que tu padre estaría orgulloso de las decisiones que estas tomando.

—Supongo que es el mejor cumplido que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y a todo esto ¿Qué sucede con tu madre y tu padre? — Quiso saber ahora el chico.

—De mi padre no se lo suficiente, el prefirió irse lejos de nosotras, pero siempre prefirió a mi perfecta hermana gemela Melanie, mientras que yo, debo soportar a mi madre con todo y sus hábitos despreocupados con respecto a mí.

—¿Tienes una hermana gemela? Vaya, otra como tú, que tiemble el mundo— Bromeo el chico para romper la tensión.

—Bromeas, ¡ella es todo lo opuesto a mí!, está en un colegio caro, sacando siempre buenas notas, siendo el orgullo de mi madre…—Expreso la chica con rencor.

—Vaya, a veces tu madre puede ser despreocupada, pero no creo que sea tal mala contigo.

—Freddie apenas y la veo en casa; y si no está aquí durmiendo de seguro esta con un nuevo novio, al cual prefiere más que a mí.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo cada uno había dicho, y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que habían dicho algo tan personal y no habían tenido miedo de que el otro juzgara mal…

—Ahora cuéntame sobre la banda, quienes fueron tan valientes como para formar una banda contigo— Quiso saber el chico.

—Bueno, eso no fue lo difícil, lo difícil fue hacer que Carly no babeara por uno de ellos a cada rato… Pero no te preocupes Fredo, ya tiene bastante que terminaron.

—Oh vaya, esto comienza a interesarme…

—Al primero que conocí fue a Griffin, él era un corredor de motocicletas cuando lo conocí, un día estaba tocando la guitarra junto con sus amigos, y resulto que esa noche intente ganarle en una carrera de motos, apostando que si yo ganaba el aceptaría tocar en la banda que estaba formando.

—¿Y entonces ganaste?

—Bromeas, Griffin es muy buen motociclista, y solo acepto con la condición de que le presentara a Carly.

—De acuerdo, suena bastante absurdo, pero continúa.

—Bueno, ya tenía al guitarrista así que junto con Griffin comenzamos la incansable búsqueda de los demás integrantes, lo cual nos llevó a Shane, él era un baterista de una banda que tocaba en el Sie7e antes que nosotros, y lo gracioso fue que simplemente nos escuchó tocar una canción y acepto inmediatamente…—Conto con una sonrisa en los labios, cada vez que recordaba cómo había conocido a su banda, le traía buenos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, salvo por alguien de quien no quería hablar.

—Y tu bajista, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? —Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad, ya que sabía lo de Sam y su ex-bajista.

—Él es una historia estúpida que no debe ser contada.

—En ese caso, deberé preguntarle a Carly.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Ni siquiera ella conoce la verdadera historia— Apunto la rubia con melancolía, aun no podía hablar de Jonah.

—Te lastimo mucho, ¿no es cierto?, aun te es difícil hablar de él… No te enojes, pero Carly me conto un poco sobre Jonah, pero si no quieres hablar de él está bien.

Sam se quedó callada por un buen rato, libraba una batalla interna en la cual, al igual que el castaño estaba pensando bajar sus barreras de indiferencia y hablar por primera vez de la persona, que hacía tiempo, fue muy importante para ella.

—De acuerdo, a Jonah lo conocí en la escuela, solíamos compartir un par de clases, comenzamos a hablar sobre mi proyecto de formar una banda y de que necesitaba un bajista, y por alguna extraña razón, él y yo compartíamos muchos gustos hacia algunas cosas, y sobre todo pensaba que nadie podía superarlo, y fue entonces que me di cuenta del gran músico que era, y de inmediato el acepto estar en la banda… Pero cometí el estúpido error de interesarme mucho más de lo que debía en él.

—¿Por qué lo dices Sam? — Cuestiono el castaño con curiosidad, temiendo a lo que le respondería.

—El me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo estúpidamente acepte, y fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas, siempre faltaba a los ensayos, de la fama que íbamos creando siempre se aprovechaba para lucirse con otras chicas y sobre todo, siempre se valió de nosotros para andar por ahí proclamándose el líder de la banda; hasta que un día decidí terminar con todo aquello y fue precisamente cuando el recibió la oferta de unirse a otra banda y a nosotros nos botó, sin ni siquiera avisarme.

—Lo siento, no imaginaba que ese tipo fue mucho más que un idiota— Apoyo Freddie mirando comprensivamente.

—No te preocupes, después de eso mientras nos presentábamos en el bar, entro Brad tan seguro de sí mismo y nos pidió tocar una canción con nosotros, y esa noche, desde que Jonah se largó, nunca habíamos tenido tal presentación— Finalizo la chica retomando su buen humor, y dejando por fin el tema que más odiaba.

Freddie se quedó pensativo, mirando por un buen rato a la chica, deteniéndose a imaginar todo el daño que le hizo aquel tipo…

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué opinas si te sigo llamando demonio de caireles rubios? —Cambio el tema, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Te lo advierto Freddifer, no seré tan piadosa en cuanto a tu rostro quede tal y cual está ahora… Aunque creo poder mejorarla.

—Ja-ja, veo que ahora si volvió la Sam que conozco.

—En ese caso, todo esta tan normal como siempre, ahora será mejor que vaya por mi guitarra y entonces nos iremos a ensayar— Apunto la chica dejando sus deberes y yendo a su habitación.

Por raro que resultara, Freddie no se sentía para nada extrañado en cuanto a la casa de la chica se trataba, a diferencia de su apartamento, el olor a desinfectante no rodeaba la estancia, sino que siempre que estaba ahí olía a pollo frito y grasitos, si bien había muy poco espacio, por lo menos cada cosa estaba en su lugar; algo sorprendente, ya que la madre de Sam rara vez estaba en la casa. Camino alrededor de la sala de estar y se fijó en la repisa que había sobre él televisor, y en la misma se encontraban varios marcos de fotografías boca abajo, con curiosidad las levanto para verlas y se sorprendió al ver que en una de ellas estaba una pequeña rubia de unos 10 años, y a su lado otra niña totalmente idéntica, pero a esta se le veía sonriente mientras que a la otra, un poco indiferente.

—¿Que rayos estás viendo? — El chico se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la rubia, y rápidamente dejo la foto en su lugar.

—Solo miraba tus discos— Se apresuró a inventar el castaño, tomando un disco cualquiera— Vaya, así que también escuchas a P!nk y Avril Lavigne; poder femenino con odio en cada una de sus canciones.

—¡Oye!, al menos no deprimen tanto como Paramore.

—Tal vez, pero en serio… The Strokes…

—Acaso no los has escuchado… Benson, de verdad aun te falta conocer buena música…., deja eso y mejor vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde y que además tenga que dar explicaciones del por qué te llevo.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la rubia, y gracias al chico, quien llevaba el auto de su madre, pudieron llegar a tiempo a casa de Griffin, al llegar se escuchaba ya el sonido de la guitarra y la batería a todo volumen, y tras bajar y dirigirse a la cochera de la casa del chico se percataron que solo eran los únicos en estar ahí.

—Hey hola Sammy— Saludo Shane, el baterista de la banda; dejando de tocar y yendo a donde estaba la chica.

—Por fin llegas Puckett… Usualmente eres la primera que llega gritando a mi casa— Comento Griffin dejando su guitarra.

—Que tal chicos, si ya dejaste de molestar Griffin, será mejor que comencemos el ensayo y…

—¿Quién es el nuevo? — Pregunto Shane percatándose del castaño que acompañaba a Sam.

—Oh cierto… Chicos él es Freddie, Fredo ellos son la banda: Shane y Griffin— Los presento la chica, restándoles importancia.

—He oído mucho de ustedes, un gran honor poder oírlos— Adulo el castaño.

—Me estas tomando el pelo niño rico… Hey Sammy, de donde sacaste a este— Molesto Griffin tras haber visto en el auto en el que llegaban y de cómo iba vestido el chico.

Tal vez aquello era un poco salido de contexto, pero las diferencias eran claras, ellos eran una banda de rock, totalmente chapados con sus camisetas negras estampadas con grupos de rock, jeans desgastados y sus botas negras les daban personalidad de chicos problema, mientras que Freddie se presentaba a un ensayo de ellos con su usual camisa a rayas de marca, sus jeans caros y sus zapatillas deportivas limpias… Sinceramente aquel era el último lugar donde podría esta un chico como él.

—Vive en frente del departamento de Carly, y deja ya de molestarlo yo lo invite a venir— Calmo la rubia al chico.

—De acuerdo, pero no podemos empezar si Brad aun no llega— Apunto Shane volviendo a su lugar.

—Donde rayos se habrá metido— Bufo la chica exasperada, aunque muy internamente no quería que llegara y viera ahí a Freddie— Hey Freddie, aun te interesa tocar con nosotros.

—¡Él, bromeas Sam! —La chica miro ceñudamente a Griffin, por alguna extraña razón no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

—Si no quieres comenzar a ensayar, puedes quedarte sentado, el tocara la guitarra.

—¡Oh vaya! Que es esto, una nueva idea tuya, ¿Brad sabe que este ñoño está aquí… acaso lo reemplazaras o qué?

—Cálmate Griffin, tomate un respiro mientras llega Brad quieres… Así podremos ensayar— Intervino Shane al ver que aquello se convertiría en una verdadera discusión.

Griffin se quedó callado y evito volver a hablar, tomo su guitarra y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera a Freddie.

—Oye Sam estas segura de esto, si quieres puedo irme y dejarlos ensayar tranquilamente…

—Olvida todo lo que dijo el gruñón de Griffin, es así con casi todo el mundo, además será interesante oírte tocar— Tercio Shane alegremente.

—Vamos Freddie, quiero ver si en verdad sabes de música o comienzo a odiarte más— Bromeo la rubia más tranquila, ignorando al enfadado chico.

El castaño pareció aceptarlo, ya que tomo la guitarra de la rubia, mientras que ella tomaba el bajo de Brad, Shane volvió a su lugar detrás de la batería y Griffin solo bufaba por lo bajo.

—Espero que te guste Blondie.

Las notas de One Way or Another comenzaron a escucharse y al parecer, el solo que comenzaba a tocar Freddie sonaba bastante bien, y si se sumaba la voz de la rubia, aquello en serio era un buen ensayo.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde chicos! — Todos interrumpieron la música y pudieron ver que Brad estaba parado frente a ellos, sumamente agitado.

—Al fin llegas Bradly— Comento Sam nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, tenía tarea de algebra junto con Carly, pero ella estaba esperando a Freddie, así que …—El chico se explicó rápidamente hasta que se percató que el castaño estaba ahí, tocando la guitarra junto con la banda— ¿Freddie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Así que el nerd 1 conoce al nerd 2… esto sí que raro, acaso no sabías que vendría este— Lanzo Griffin con saña, riéndose de aquella situación que a todas luces se convertiría en una gran discusión.

—Hey amigo, estaba en las tutorías con Sam y me dijo que llegaba tarde a su ensayo, así que me ofrecí a traerla y me invito a quedarme— Explico Freddie, sacando de cualquier problema a la rubia.

—Ya veo, pero de todas formas Carly te estaba esperando, me dijo que ya habían hecho planes— Comento el chico con recelo, al parecer no le había gustado para nada que Freddie estuviera ahí tocando con la banda, y más extraño aunque Sam lo hubiera invitado, ya que hasta donde el sabia, ambos no se soportaban.

—Ahh claro, lo había olvidado por completo… Sera mejor que le llame— El chico saco su móvil y se dispuso a marcarle a la chica, saliendo de la cochera y dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Que rayos hace Freddie tocando con la banda? — Pregunto Brad con enfado.

—Relájate, el simplemente sabe tocar un poco la guitarra, así que decidí que ensayara un poco con nosotros— Explico la rubia tranquilamente.

—Freddie tocando, eso no combina con el… Además pudieron esperarme antes de empezar.

—No te molestes Brad, el chico toca bien pero no es perfecto— Comento Shane en broma.

—De acuerdo, dejemos esto para después por que ahora les traigo una buena nueva…En Ridgeway nos dejaran tocar en la fiesta de Halloween.

—¡Eso es genial! — Exclamaron Sam y Shane.

—Pff, ir al instituto… ¿no pudiste conseguirnos un lugar mejor? —Se quejó Griffin.

—¡Callate Griffin!, Sabes que El Sie7e no será para siempre, y de alguna manera debemos darnos a conocer, además Ridgeway es el lugar perfecto— Le regaño la rubia.

—En ese caso, será mejor que tengas una buena canción bajo la manga, porque te aseguro que esto será épico.

Los chicos comenzaban a planear absolutamente todo, y en cuanto a Griffin solo se limitaban a ignorarlo; Para Scarlet Letters se convertía en una buena noticia esa presentación, ya que desde la noche en El Sie7e no habían tenido na oportunidad como esa.

—Hey chicos, lo siento pero debo irme— Freddie entro nuevamente, despidiéndose de todos en general.

—Un gusto conocerte Freddie— Se despidió Shane dándole un buen apretón de manos— Espero que vuelvas a tocar algún día con nosotros.

—Te veré mañana en clases— Se limitó a decir Brad.

Grffin ni siquiera se inmuto en dirigirle una mirada si quiera, pero la rubia solo pudo acompañarlo al auto, sintiéndose un poco mareada por cómo había resultado aquella situación; y sinceramente apenas y tenía cabeza para pensar en su banda.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana— Señalo Freddie, no queriendo irse de ahí.

—Sip, eso supongo… ¿Iras a ver a Carly?

—Sí, ya le había prometido que iría con ella y Spencer.

—Entonces no te distraigo más, ojala vuelvas a acompañarme a un ensayo.

—Lo intentare, aunque no creo que a todos les parezca que vuelva.

—Si es por el idiota de Griffin, es así todo el tiempo.

—No lo decía por él, al parecer Brad tampoco estaba tan contento de que estuviera aquí.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero es tu amigo y no se enojaría contigo por algo tan estúpido.

—Aun no lo ves, ¿verdad?

—¿Ver qué?

—Que le gustas a Brad, y le pone celoso que pasemos juntos tanto tiempo.

Sam solo pudo quedarse callada y pensar en esa posibilidad, anteriormente a ella le había parecido que Brad era un buen chico, y que por alguna extraña razón estaba cambiando su forma de ser, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien con esa relación, ya que había momentos en las que solo lo veía como un amigo.

—Eso suena absurdo Fredo, solo somos amigos.

—De acuerdo, ya no te diré nada al respecto y ahora mejor solo concéntrate en una buena canción para la fiesta de Halloween.

—Oh vaya, eso será más difícil aun… Creo que mejor cantare una de las canciones que ya tenemos ensayadas.

—¿Las canciones de odio y rencor? Eso suena deprimente.

—No tengo otra opción.

—De acuerdo, pero relájate y sonríe un poco más; en serio lo necesitas.

El chico subió al auto y se fue; la rubia solo lo miro hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina, tal vez Freddie era todo un tonto, pero cada día se sorprendía de lo buen amigo que podía ser, y más si cada día convivían más y más tiempo, tanto que por fin pudo hablar de Jonah y de su madre con naturalidad, y resultaba absurdo, ya que eran totalmente opuestos.

—¿Sonreír un poco?... Eres todo un caso Fredward Benson— La chica no pudo evitar reírse de sus pensamientos, los cuales dejo tranquilos y fue nuevamente al ensayo con su banda.

Mientras esperaba que Freddie llegara, Carly no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad el chico hubiera olvidado sus planes para con ella, y que además le dijera que estaba en un ensayo junto con Sam; ya que absolutamente nada de lo que le dijo tenía sentido, ya que creía que el castaño no era de los chicos que se interesara en ese tipo de asuntos, y sin mencionar que conocería a su ex novio Griffin.

—Lamento llegar tarde Carly— Se disculpó Freddie al entrar al apartamento de la chica.

—No importa, lo bueno es que ya llegaste… ¿Cómo te fue con la banda de Sam? — Quiso saber la chica.

—Diría que fue un poco extraño, la verdad creo que no le caí muy bien a Griffin.

—Oh vaya, lo conociste.

—Sí, y creo que no le simpatice aún menos en cuanto Brad me dijo que estabas buscándome.

—Griffin es así con casi todo el mundo, pero no te preocupes lo nuestro termino ya hace tiempo.

—Vaya Carly Shay saliendo con un chico malo, jamás lo hubiera creído.

—Ni yo, pero créeme fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

—Sera mejor que no hablemos de esto, ya estoy aqui y por fin podremos irnos, por cierto ¿Dónde está Spencer?

—Seguramente abajo molestando a Lewbert.

Los chicos salieron del departamento, y tal y como la castaña había predicho, su hermano ya se encontraba molestando al odioso portero de su edificio. Pero aunque Freddie se divertía con los hermanos Shay, algo en él estaba fuera de lugar ya que no se sentía bien consigo mismo porque de una manera u otra ya le había prometido a Sam estar con ella en el ensayo, y por otra parte había olvidado cancelar con Carly… Pero ¿Por qué no cancelo a Sam en primer lugar?...

En los siguientes días, Freddie y Sam evitaron a toda costa hablar de lo sucedido aquel día; pero por alguna extraña razón, por primera vez a la rubia la ponía nerviosa la presentación en la fiesta de Halloween, y por desgracia, ahora no podía contarle a su mejor amiga como se sentía, ya que desde que Freddie fue a su ensayo, ella evitaba hablar del chico con su mejor amiga, y Brad mantenía la misma actitud con su amigo.

—Crees que deberíamos presentar la nueva canción que escribiste— Menciono Brad mientras almorzaban en la cafetería.

—Yo opino que sería lo mejor, si quieren impresionar al público, deben lucirse— Animo Carly ya de mejor humor para con su amiga.

—Esperen, una nueva canción… ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba ensayando una nueva canción? —Quiso saber Freddie, quien se sorprendió de esa buena nueva.

—No es de tu incumbencia Fredo— Contesto Sam volviendo a la indiferencia para con el castaño; cosa que de alguna forma, tranquilizaba a Carly y a Brad.

—Ya veo, entonces tendré que oírla hasta esta noche… entonces paso por ti para irnos juntos, Carly— Pregunto el castaño de la nada, dejando perpleja a la chica.

—¿Creí que todos nos reuniríamos aquí? — Espeto la rubia con recelo.

—Y nos veremos aquí, pero ya que Carly y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio porque no llegar juntos— Comento con una sonrisa el chico, haciendo enojar a Sam.

—En ese caso, tendré que pasar por ti Sam, ya que no quiero que llegues tarde— Se apuntó Brad inmediatamente, haciendo que Freddie se pusiera serio.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que vayamos a clases—Finalizo Carly en el momento que sonó el timbre.

Carly y Brad se dirigieron a su clase de Algebra, mientras que Freddie y Sam se iban a la biblioteca a estudiar en las horas libres que tenían; para su sorpresa, ambos chicos volvían a tratarse como en un principio, y quizás un poco peor.

—Entonces, cancelaremos las horas de estudio de hoy por la tarde o me molestaras tanto que me harás estudiar hasta tarde— Espeto con saña la rubia, quien no podía estudiar en paz.

—Tienes suerte Puckett, tengo que pasar por Carly a las siete así que lo dejaremos para mañana—Contesto tajantemente el chico.

—Genial, por lo menos ya falta poco para dejar de verte— Murmuro la chica.

—¿Puedo saber por qué rayos te comportas así conmigo? — Lanzo el chico exasperadamente.

—Por nada Fredo, solo que no quiero que me digas algo y que a último minuto cambies de parecer.

—Oh vaya, ahora soy yo el del problema; yo no temo decirle a las personas con quien voy.

—Eres un idiota, sabias.

La chica salió hecha una furia, y por obvias razones no quería seguir con esa discusión, ya que era consciente de que no terminarían bien, por lo tanto opto por irse mucho antes del instituto y refugiarse en su casa, meditando si aun merecía cantar la nueva canción.

A las ocho en punto, Ridgeway la fiesta ya estaba en apogeo, los estudiantes ya solo esperaban impacientes a que Scarlet Letters saliera a escena y comenzaran a divertirse como manda. Mientras tanto tras bastidores, la banda ya se encontraba probando el sonido y afinando sus instrumentos, y por alguna extraña razón, la rubia lucia muy ansiosa.

—Listo chicos, en unos minutos saldrán al escenario— Comento el director Franklin animándolos.

—De acuerdo chicos, este es el momento que hemos esperado por días, así que no lo arruinen— Comenzó a hablar la rubia. —Nos quedan diez minutos, prepárense y atentos a nuestro llamado.

—¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! — Carly y Freddie llegaban apresuradamente a ver a sus amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar verlos de manera extraña.

—Creí que habían olvidado venir— Comento Brad divertido.

—Apenas y podíamos pasar entre tanta gente, de verdad que tienen fans y están causando gran revuelo allá afuera— Explico Carly.

—Hey que bueno verlos de nuevo— Saludo Shane a ambos chicos, mientras que Griffin ignoraba a Freddie, y se dedicaba a lanzar miraditas a Carly.

—Lamento no haberme quedado a su ensayo, pero espero que la nueva canción sea genial— Animo Freddie a los chicos.

—De acuerdo, mucha suerte chicos, que tiemble Ridgeway— Les apoyó Carly

La banda comenzó a ir al escenario, y por alguna extraña razón, Freddie se quedó rezagado, dejando que Carly se adelantara y tomo a Sam por el brazo impidiendo que subiera.

—Oye Sam, lamento lo de esta mañana y también lo de hace unos días… De verdad no quería irme del ensayo de esa manera, pero olvide cancelarle a Carly— Se disculpó el chico, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara ligeramente.

—Olvídalo Freddie, borrón y cuenta nueva ¿de acuerdo? Yo olvide decirle a Brad que irías, pero fue bueno que invitaras aquella mentira.

—En ese caso, estamos a mano…

—…Y porque ustedes eligieron a la banda que tocara esta noche… ¡con ustedes Scarlet Letters!… —Anuncio por el micrófono el director Franklin.

—Es tu llamado, así que ve y sorpréndelos Ricitos de oro— Bromeo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Oh vaya, así que seguirás con los sobrenombres— Exclamo la rubia riendo.

—Al menos ya estas riendo de nuevo y no gritándome… sube de una vez y asómbrame.

—Entonces más vale que tengas un buen lugar Frednub

La chica subió rápidamente al escenario y en cuanto la gente empezó a aclamarlos, ella volvió a sentir aquel vértigo lleno de emoción y expectación ante el show que iban a dar, sin más solo se dispuso a ponerse la guitarra al hombro y comenzar a impresionar a su público.

_You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll_

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

—¡Gracias Ridgeway!

EL ambiente había subido de ánimo, y los chicos se mantenían acelerados después de una buena presentación y aun cantando a coros la nueva canción de Scarlet Letters, la banda bajo del escenario y se felicitaron uno a otros por la gran presentación, tanto que hasta Griffin pudo sonreír un poco.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! —Les felicito Carly, quien llegaba junto con Freddie.

—¡Genial, todos allá afuera están con los ánimos hasta el techo! —Comento el castaño.

Entre pláticas y risas, Brad aparto a Sam de los demás.

—Oye, ya que todo esto fue mejor de lo que pensábamos Quisiera saber si saldrías conmigo mañana por la tarde, solo para festejar lo de esta noche— Se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

—Vaya Bradly, por que no festejar con los demás ahora… Mañana por la tarde debo volver a mis tutorías con Freddie—Se excusó la chica, quien pudo darse cuenta de que Freddie estaba escuchándolos.

Freddie se mostró serio repentinamente, olvidando la alegría que en esos momentos se estaba viviendo, solo se limitó a mirar a la rubia y a su amigo; y en cuanto lo pensó con más frialdad.

—No importa Sam, mañana no nos veremos… Puedes ir con Brad— Contesto finalmente el chico, dando media vuelta y sin que los demás chicos lo vieran, se fue de ahí con un ánimo extrañamente decaído.

La rubia no pasó desapercibida su actitud, y aunque sonase ridículo, se preocupaba por él y lo como había tomado aquella propuesta por parte de Brad hacia ella… Pero solo mañana seria otro día y entonces podría hablar nuevamente con él.


End file.
